Titanic, Yullen Version
by Lotus-Curse
Summary: Summary story: Yullen version from the movie the Titanic.


**Summary story**: Yullen version from the movie the Titanic.

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, onesided Tyki x Kanda, and later on Deak x Kanda

**Warning(s)**: There is foul language, molestation, character deaths and smut. Dont like, dont read or comment.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-man.

**A.N.**: this story is the brainchild of myself and my friend Meredith, we got the idea in rping Yullen as Titanic b/c she saw the movie and begged me to do an rp about it, and here it is. Hope you all like it. Also I know that there are a lot of errors in the spelling and grammar, I will try to fix them when I can. Thank you.

It had started all with that poker game. Allen Walker was fantastic at poker. His friend, Daisya, was decent, but not as good. And this game was so easy, Allen thought about not cheating. But to ensure the win, he just looked at the two Swedish men across from him. He flicked down to his cards. It was round-table poker. They exchanged each other's cards. Allen made sure to unknowingly switch out the cards with a few up his sleeve.

"All right, moment of truth," he said, looking down at the tickets on the table that the Swedish men had bet. They were for Titanic, the greatest ship in the world, and even though they were third class tickets, they were still tickets all the same. Allen had always wanted to go to America.

"Daisya?" he asked, and the soccer player put the cards down. Allen whistled. "Nothing." He turned to the two men. One put down two-pair. Allen let out a heavy sigh. "Well, Daisya... this is the end of the line here... cause I've got a full house!" And he slapped the cards down. The people in the bar cheered and Daisya picked up the tickets, running around in a circle about the table, despite the two distraught Swedish men.

Allen picked up his pocket watch and the money. The bartender informed them that the ship was leaving soon. They ran through, getting dangerously close to locked up at inspection, but Allen and Daisya made sure to grab their things and bolt! Once on the ship and finding their rooms, Allen turned to Daisya. They both looked at each for a long, long moment. Then they burst out laughing and hugged each other. "We're going to America!" the soccer player exclaimed, and Allen chuckled.

It was another adventure.

They ran into an Irish redhead as the ship departed. His name was Lavi. He was smoking a cigarette, and greeted them, all smiles. Allen hadn't felt this ecstatic in a long, long time...

The sun was bright, no clouds in the sky as a warm breeze filled the air with the ocean's soft salty scent, everyone was already by the deck, getting ready to enter the amazing ship known to the world as the largest of its kind...the Titanic. One carriage came to stop just a few feet away from the entrance that will lead them onto the ship, Lenalee and Komui Lee stepped out of it, their faces were nothing but excitement as they looked up at the behemoth vessel.

"Oh my lord, it's beautiful!" squealed the young girl, her long olive hair danced slightly on her back due to the soft winds, her plum eyes sparkled with anticipation for this was her first ship voyage. The girl was dressed in a long, white and soft lilac dress, her large white hat with a plum feather over it as she fanned herself with her white and lilac fan.

"It is, isn't? We were lucky to get these tickets and..." the older man said, he had shoulder length hair, black as the night, he was dressed in a dark blue suit a long with a dark blue hat. The man frowned but stopped as he looked over into the carriage. "Wait here Lenalee." he said as he left the girl alone, but made sure to keep an eye on his beloved sister before heading to the vehicle.

"You know, this is where you get off." The man smiled at the one inside the carriage as he fixed his glasses.

"Che." was all that was heard before slowly a young male; asian like the other two stepped out of the carriage and fixed his black and white suit. He had long black hair but with the light, it reflected some dark blue highlights. Narrowed dark blue eyes turned towards the taller man, he scowled yet still handsome.

"I don't want to even be there, Komui...you know this but what the fuck ever. Lets get this over with." he snapped and turned to the carriage driver, ordering him to attend to their belongings before he then walked up to Lenalee. He was glad that the siblings were with him; if not...he would murder his so called fiancée in his sleep. Oh that man, how he hated him.

He gently took the girl's hand (which he saw as like a sister and dear friend), and escorted her up the entrances with Komui in toe.

After the ship departed and left, and the day wore on, Allen and Daisya decided to get some fresh air with Lavi beside them. Lavi and Daisya talked while Allen was watching a little girl and her grandfather looking over the railing out to sea. Her grandfather was holding onto her tightly, and showing her seagulls and other birds flying about. They were also pointing out things they saw in the clouds. Allen's eyes flicked between them and his paper. In his hand was a stick of charcoal. He was focusing on the grandfather's large hands now, and creating a light outline for everything else.

"You drawing again, Allen?" Daisya asked, leaning over.

Lavi grinned. "Lemme see, boyo." He walked over and leaned over Allen's shoulder. "Shit, man. That's pretty damn good."

Allen smiled slightly. "It's nothing all that great... The key is me taking my time. Otherwise, I'm bloody horrible at this."

"No, it's good. I know I'm good at drawin', but man, yer a pro," Lavi exclaimed, patting Allen on the shoulder.

The sun was getting low in the sky, and Allen's eyes were drawn to it.

"If ya dun mind my askin' there, bud, but what happened to yer eye?" Lavi asked, nudging Allen. "I lost mine in a robbery gone wrong. But how'd ya get that scar? Looks like a carved or imprint..."

"You mean a tattoo?" Allen asked, and then chuckled. "No, it's... a very long story. It-"

He stopped. His silver eyes were drawn up to the first class deck, two levels above them. There was a man there. He stood out from the rest. Obviously of Asian descent, with long, long black hair, tied neatly at the back of his head, with two long strands framing his face, blowing with the wind. His bangs were a little uneven, but still so natural. He was wearing oriental clothing instead of tuxedos... but Allen had never seen a man so beautiful.

He saw that the man's dark eyes, obsidian or grey or navy, or a combination of the three, glanced over at him, and Allen glanced off, blushing.

"Eh, ferget it, boyo," Lavi said, nudging Allen's shoulder. "He's way outta yer league."

After arriving to their respected rooms, Kanda shut the door and went to sit on his large bed in his large bedroom, in this large damn boat. He sighed and laid on the bed as he thought about his life...it was all planned out, every single fucking thing. Damn that Tiedoll, him and the fucking Millennium Earl, wanting to pair him up with that bastard Tyki Mikk because it would help their business. He sighed again and tiredly, maybe a good nap would help his annoyance.

Knock, knock..."Kanda-kun..."

Maybe not.

He opened his eyes and called out to his trusted friend. "Come in."

The young girl gently entered and spotted her friend, who was also like an older brother. She smiled kindly at the Japanese as she walked up to him. "How are you holding up, Kanda-kun?"

She saw him shrug as dark eyes stared up at the ceiling before she sighed quietly. "It will get better soon, I know the marriage is just because of your father but...at least you get to get away from your father." she smiled, trying to cheer the other up.

"Che, I go from one idiot to another, I hate my life." he sighed and threw his arm over his eyes, he really wanted nothing more but to disappear, maybe he could jump into the water, letting the damn ocean swallow him whole and end his miserable life.

"Gomen, but I came here because you are expected at the family table, dinner is served." she frowned as she didn't like the Millennium Earl and his family, especially that Tyki. She knew that the tall Portuguese fancied his friend but he wasn't the type to make Kanda happy...she knew that there was someone out there for her friend.

He groaned and nodded, "Alright, wait for me outside." he got up and then watched her leave, "Lenalee…" the girl stopped by the door and turned around. "Arigatou, for being here." Kanda smiled only for his 'sister' and no one else, she meant a lot to him. She smiled back and nodded before closing the door.

Kanda quickly took a shower, dressed up in his dark kimono and tied his hair in a low ponytail before walking out his room. Then he and Lenalee walked towards the ship's dining area where everyone was waiting for them...well more for him than her.

During dinner, Kanda kept to himself and tried to move away from any advances from Tyki, he served the other alcohol and Kanda just glared, trying to be polite...well in his own way and said he didn't want to drink. After a while, he got fed up and had enough, he got up and ignored the looks, gasps and his name being called as he quickly left the room. He felt like he was being suffocated and he needed to be alone.

The Japanese male then walked up to the deck, he was by himself as he walked up the rails of the ship and watched the clashing waters hit the side of the boat. Damn, he should jump and end it all...he couldn't take it anymore.

Allen was lying outside on the bench on the lower deck, where one could be at the stern or the bow of the ship. He was toward the back of the ship, and he breathed in the cool, clean air. He was used to smoke, so it didn't bother him when Lavi or Daisya did it, and it was a wonder that he didn't smoke. The stars above him told him stories to ease his mind. He was wearing his only good set of clothes, which wasn't all that great - a shirt with trousers (slightly tattered) and a long overcoat - but nothing extravagant by a long shot. He heard footsteps pass him quickly and he was curious, since no one, not even the crew, came back here at night. It was cold, and too lonely.

Allen slowly sat up from the bench. The man from earlier! Allen blinked slowly, watching the man. He seemed to be shaking, and not from the cold. Allen slid off the bench, standing up. The man was wearing a beautiful black kimono with a purple dragon on the back, tied with a deep crimson obi. His hair was tied neatly. Allen walked quietly, and his eyes widened when he saw the male climbing up on the railings, and moving to the other side of them. Was he daring or was he going to...? He was wearing sandals. Allen knew that he could easily slip. But the man seemed to have control. He knew what he was doing. Was he going to...?

Allen approached him quietly, standing a few feet behind him. "You shouldn't do that." He frowned. "In fact, please don't do what I think you're going to do."

Kanda decided, this was it...be damned his father, the Earl, Tyki...he was only sorry that his best friend would suffer because of this, but at the moment he didn't care. He was sick that his life was always planned for him; he wanted to make his own decisions not anyone else. He snorted as he climbed up the rail...thinking about that his only decision would be his last one.

As he held onto the railings, he closed his eyes; praying that it will end quickly; just when he was about to let go, he heard a voice. Snapping his dark eyes, he saw it was a young male, white snowy hair and moonlight eyes. He was trying to stop him? Little shit didn't have the right.

"Go away; this is no concern of yours." He kept holding the rail but...he didn't jump, he just watched the other closely.

Allen put out one of Lavi's blunted cigarettes. He knew this was a gamble, but Allen had quick reaction time. He held it up after the man looked away, then back at him and then motioned that he was going to toss it into the ocean. When the man didn't move, Allen inched a bit forward, then a bit more, and flicked it off. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're not going to jump." At the man's snarling remark, Allen smiled sadly. "You would've done it already."

Allen glanced up at the night, then back at Kanda.

"Well..." He then shrugged. "If you jump, I'm going to have to jump right in there after you," Allen went on, and began unlacing his boots. "I've become involved now, so..." He slipped them off, then un-buttoned his coat.

He kept watching Kanda carefully all the while.

"Nani?" Kanda scowled as the other started to take off his boots and then his coat, "You can't do that, fuck off moyashi...you are no part of this, you are only a distraction. GO AWAY!" he growled, upset that he was delaying his plan...his hands tightly wrapped around the rail as his knuckles were turning white.

"I can," Allen replied calmly, not at all afraid of the man's harsh demeanor. "And I will. I can't go away because I'm not turning a blind eye... whew, it's cold out tonight." Allen blew on his hands, rubbing them together. He knew it might be disgusting for someone of such high stature to see his left hand, half-burned and partially black.

"You, uhh, ever been to Switzerland before?" Allen asked randomly, still rubbing his hands together. "They have some of the coldest winters around... I was up there visiting one time. My father took me skating out there on one of the frozen lakes. But, uhm... the ice broke through underneath me, and I got dragged down. The same kind of water is down there..." He indicated over the boat, where the water hitched up due to the propellers. "Freezing cold, maybe some odd number of degrees over... so cold that you... can't breathe, can't think... least not about anything but the pain. It's like a thousand needles of ice just stabbing you straight to the core..."

He could tell this explanation was making this man falter, because it was truth. "So, really, I'm not thrilled by the idea of diving in after you, but I definitely will. Though, I'm hoping for both our sakes that you, well... come back over the railing. Save both our hides." Allen then gave the man a gentle smile. He was obviously quite sincere.

Kanda couldn't believe this idiot was ruining his plan, even thou he threw some of his dark glares, scowls and rude attitude, he still wouldn't leave. He then felt his eyes widen as the kid talked about an accident he suffered when he was younger...even thou he tried to tell himself that he didn't care, but seeing those innocent eyes and gentle smile made his heart skip a beat. He looked away, down into the ocean depths as wave after wave crashed against the side of the ship, thinking about if it were true...that the ice cold water you submerge you into its icy embrace, until you slowly felt your heart stop as it froze.

He sighed and kept looking away from the other, for some reason he didn't want the boy to die because of him, "This is my life, I do what I please...I never had a chance to make my own decision, this is mine and mine alone...I suggest you walk away...this has nothing to do with you."

"I've told you, I can't walk away," Allen stated, just as kindly as before. "It may be your decision to want to die, but it's my decision to jump in after you and save your arse." He then chuckled a little humorlessly.

He moved a bit closer, definitely within range to grab the man if he tried anything. "Come on." He held out his right hand over the railing, showing he meant for Kanda to grab it. "I know I'm just a third class git, but this git wants to keep you from making a big mistake. Just take my hand, okay?"

Allen waited until the man finally made the resolve to take his hand, and he helped the Asian male shift around so that he was facing him. "There... whew." He smiled, letting out a relieved sound. "I'm Allen Walker."

Kanda frowned and turned back to the kid as he saw the hand in front of him, he sighed tiredly, even when he wanted to end it all, there was always someone to tell him what to do. He took the boy's hand and stepped up on the rail, swung his leg over it before jumping onto the deck. He then glared at the other as wanted to get away from him and lock himself in his room.

But he didn't.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he turned his head to the side, again...that skip in his heart as he was close to the boy, what did that mean?

Turning his head back, Kanda raised an eyebrow as the kid introduced himself, well it didn't hurt and he saved his life...even thou he didn't want it to be saved.

"Kanda...Kanda Yuu." he simply said and looked up at the stars.

"Kanda," Allen tested, trying it on his tongue, and then smiled. "Are you Japanese?" He was striking up a small conversation, and he then turned to put his boots back on, and then buttoned his coat. "If I may ask... what was going through your head, Kanda?"

Allen waved his hand at the look he got. "No, I'm not thinking anything pathetic, trust me. I know you're not someone who doesn't know misery, because... something obviously must've driven you to this point where you felt you had no way out... care to tell me about it? I'm just a stranger, and no one will know if you won't want to. You can vent anything to me if you'd like."

Allen sat back down on the bench, facing Kanda, tying his shoes without looking at them.

The Japanese male glared at the other as he stared to strike up a conversation, he frowned as the kid started to ask too many damn questions. He was about to tell him to shut the hell up but...he couldn't stop himself from telling the truth.

"I hate my life..." he said quietly as he walked back to the rail but this time he only leaned up against it as he looked up at the clear, cool night. "My life has been nothing but planned out for me by others and I hate it, I hate giving control of what is mine to everyone. From my father, my...fiancée..." he scowled, clearly showing how much he hated the man. "Everyone, I can't take it anymore I rather die than just let them continue like that." he sighed, tiredly, tired of everything. "Not that you would understand."

Allen finished with his boots and stood up, buttoning his coat back up. He watched as Kanda walked back to the rail, but only leaned against it, looking out. The Brit stood up slowly and went to stand beside the male, leaning against the railing, too. "No... more than likely, I don't fully understand... but I'd think someone as strong-willed as you would fight back against the system. I mean..." Allen glanced out to the sea as they cut through it, and left small rapids in their wake. "I'm always fighting the system... in a passive sort of way, I suppose. People judge me because I have no money, and I'm scum. And sure, that's probably true, but I exercise my talents and they get me places... the clothes on my body, the food in my stomach. I meet my ends." He then smiled and turned to look at Kanda.

The Japanese turned towards the other as he spoke, he didn't understand why he...a lower class man would say such a thing to him; him as a strong willed person? He snorted and looked away as he then turned back to the stars, "I see, you do what you wish in order to survive, you make your own decisions, and you have a freedom that I only could imagine." Kanda then moved away from the railing to turn back to the boy, seeing those moonlight eyes, bright and so sincere, his gentle smile that made the cold hearted Japanese feel something in his chest...something he never felt before. The boy was kinda...cute in a way. He reminded him of..."Moyashi...I envy you. Even thou you say that I'm strong willed, but I think you are just the same or maybe a bit more." He then smirked, feeling a bit lighter than he ever felt in his entire life, and it was because of this boy.

"It's what lots of people have to do in order to make a living when they don't have the means," Allen replied smoothly, turning so that he was leaning back against the railing. "Even if it means breaking rules here and there." He shrugged to himself, glanced behind him at the disturbed waters that were calming out far off in the distance, then looked back at Kanda. "There's nothing to envy about me, Kanda. Really. All you have to do to live your own life is follow your feelings, not by what other people tell you to do." He smiled.

"If you'd like... tomorrow on deck, if you'd like to come down here, I can... tell a few stories or ideas... well, if you'd want to. But there's really no reason why you have to mingle with commoners," Allen stuttered at first, and then just smiled. "I might bring my sketchbook, though, if you don't mind."

Allen actually hadn't realized how close he and Kanda were standing side-by-side. It was a bit too familiar. And he didn't realize it until some man, dark-skinned and possibly Portugese (judging by accent), yelled at them. Next thing Allen knew, he was in cuffs, bewildered and confused.

Tyki sneered at him. "How dare you be so familiar with MY fiancée, boy? Flirting as if you scum actually believe you're worth it."

"No, sir, I wasn't flirting-"

Tyki back-handed Allen. "Enough!"

Kanda just watched the other, he was too entranced with Allen's eyes; he never seen such a gorgeous color before. It was looking into soft, melted silver, or polish chrome; they were a pair of eyes that the Japanese was slowly falling into...drowning in their depths. He was so focused on those eyes that he didn't see the boy slowly getting closer to him or his fiancée was arriving and before he knew it, Allen was snatched away from him. He blinked as he was then pushed behind Tyki and it made him angry.

And when Tyki backhanded the poor lad, which just made him get so pissed off that he pushed his fiancée to the side and stood up in front of Allen.

"You idiot! Do you know what you have done? The mo..." he quickly stopped himself from calling that, he didn't know why but he didn't want Tyki or anyone to find out about his little nickname to the boy, "This boy saved my life, I slipped and almost went overboard but he caught me...so uncuff him at once or it will be you who will be sent over board." Kanda growled as he stood as if almost protecting Allen.

Lenalee came rushing to her friend's side after hearing the commotion, at what she saw...she held a smile, Kanda never EVER defended anyone, so most likely he fancied this boy; and wow, was he cute. She kept quiet for the moment as the men argued.

Tyki was baffled by Kanda's behavior. "Surely, you don't defend anyone, Yuu-chan?" he asked with a slightly scathing tone. But Kanda seemed pretty firm about this. "It's not known for you to slip..." But Kanda explained how he was on the railing briefly, and Tyki let out an aggravated sigh. "I take my eye off you for one moment..."

The master-in-arms turned Allen around. "Was that how it happened, boy?"

Allen knew what Kanda was doing and nodded quickly. "Yes. That was basically the jist of it. I'm sorry it appeared as something else."

The maser-in-arms then un-cuffed Allen, who rubbed his wrists. Tyki turned his nose up at Allen's blackened left hand, obviously disgusted, but turned to his brother Sheryl. "Compensate him." Which meant giving Allen a twenty-dollar bill.

Lenalee frowned and intervened. "Tyki Mikk, you are my brother-in-law, but wouldn't you please hold my brother in higher value than twenty dollars?" She then pouted cutely, getting Tyki a bit frazzled.

"Well... what do you suggest, Lenalee?" he asked, keeping out the biting tone.

She brightened. "Invite him to dinner with us tomorrow night!"

Allen blinked in shock. Whoever this girl was, she was quite pretty, and was defending him? He saw her send him a secret wink and understood, even though he was about to open his mouth and turn it down.

Tyki sighed and nodded, then turned to Allen. "Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow night? You can tell us all of how you aided my fiancée."

Allen was going to say 'no', but then saw Kanda's look. He smiled. "I'd be delighted if it's not any trouble."

Kanda was just itching to grab the bastard's neck and ring it tightly for that god forsaken name, oh if Mugen was close by he would've cut that damn smirk on his face. But to avoid Allen getting into trouble the raven haired kept quiet and still stood in front of the other. He then finally sighed in relief after explaining what had happened and just wanted to kick the man between the legs for talking to him if he were just a mere damsel...oh the bastard was surely going to die in his sleep.

But then he looked outraged as he saw how Sheryll gave Allen twenty dollars for his life...his life? Kanda just glared and fists his hands tightly, so that was what his life meant to these bastards? Just a mere change in what they had in their pockets?

And then he heard Lenalee speak up, he relaxed a bit as he turned towards his friend, he frowned...she was up to something, he knew her. At the invitation, he blinked...he didn't expect that and then when Tyki asked the boy if he would join them, Kanda turned to look at him...with his dark eyes begging to come since, if he was going to endure another day with them, he couldn't do it alone. He resisted the urge as Allen said yes, and he felt happy...of course he hid it.

As the band of first class people left Allen standing there, the Brit found it in him to smile a little bit. Somehow, he'd felt he made some sort of friendship with Kanda, no matter how small it was.

The next day, Allen hadn't expected it, but he was on the back deck, sketching once more of one of the men standing by on his duty, looking about to make sure nothing stupid would happen during the day. Allen chuckled to himself as he finished it up, blowing on it with the wind to get rid of the excess charcoal marks. He didn't expect a certain someone to clear their throat. He glanced up over his booklet.

"Oh... good morrow, Kanda," he said politely, smiling as he did so. It was almost noon at this time, but the sun was pleasant against the chilly wind, which blew in on occasion. "How are you?" He closed his book.

During the night, Kanda couldn't sleep...he was thinking about the white haired boy that saved his life, that slightly turned his life around...now instead of letting others do what they wanted with him, he stood up for himself and making Tyki slowly start to lose patience with him. Oh why haven't he thought of that before? He chuckled to himself as he snuggled into under his sheets as he then closed his eyes, remembering the boy and thinking about his new friendship with him. It had been a long time before he had a good dream, a peaceful sleep.

The next day, he got up early, did his meditation and freshen up before heading out; he ignored Tyki yet again, his father...even Komui and Lenalee, but the girl just quietly smiled as she knew where his friend was going.

Once he reached the deck, he quickly started to look around, trying to find a head of white until he soon saw the boy in question, sitting quietly by himself, sketching. He smirked and approached the other before clearing his throat to get his attention. At the greeting, Kanda remained having his smirk and nodded. "Morning, moyashi. What is that you are doing?" he asked curiously at the pad on his lap, charcoal on his hand.

Allen scooted over on the bench in case Kanda wanted to sit down, and made sure there was more than enough room for him. He adjusted the pad in his lap and propped it on his bent knee, which was folding over his other knee that was straight. "Oh, this... it's nothing special."

He slipped the charcoal into a small roll-out pouch and then placed that on his lap while handing his booklet to Kanda. "You can flip through them if you'd like. They all have a story behind them."

Allen watched as Kanda opened the booklet, first to his recent one, the one of the guard duty. "See, he's actually very bored. But he's also glad because he's outside, and he's on what people consider the greatest ship in the world... oh, and this one..." When Kanda flipped to the grandfather and the daughter, there was not only that, but a close-up of their clasped hands. "He was showing his granddaughter the dolphins. They're really close, and have probably been with each other for a while, maybe even since she was born. Something must've happened to her parents. She's happy with her grandfather, but she also seems a little sad... this line I indicated here on her jaw... that's how I can tell."

Allen smiled then, feeling a bit nostalgic. He missed Mana...

At seeing Allen scoot over, Kanda then looked around, not knowing why as he did since he didn't care if he was seen or not with Allen, but he was a bit concern about Tyki. He knew the lord didn't like anyone near him especially someone that wasn't an upper class him like them. But for Kanda, he didn't care...unfortunately, he never had to the choice to make friends, all he had was Lenalee and that was because her brother won a large inheritance from their late parents and they were now rich just like them. Like Kanda, Lenalee and Komui didn't act all high and mighty towards the lesser people, that wasn't them...and he was glad for having such friends. Only friends actually.

He then sat beside the younger boy, seeing a bit more of the pad as Allen was putting away the charcoal pieces into the pouch. He then blinked as Allen handed him his sketches, wanting him to take a look at it and Kanda took it. The Japanese then slowly turned the pages as the young male explained why he did it and what he saw, Kanda had to admit that he was good. But soon as he turned a page, his eyes widen as he saw sketches of half naked men and woman, he then narrowed his orbs and threw a look at the boy, "Pervert." He said teasingly before turning back to the picture. He looked over each figure, he was very impressed at the details of each one, the curves, the contrast, the shading, and it was if they were almost real. "You are quite good, moyashi...you should continue sketching, and it will take you places." he offered since he knew lots of people that would love to have their own sketches drawn of them.

Allen chuckled. "I'm not. Really. Most of these were when I was in Paris." At Kanda's surprised look, he just shrugged. "I do tend to get around places somehow. See, this one..." He was pointing at a fully-naked man, who admittedly was good-looking, but had a few scars and a very intense look of sorrow on his face. "He's very modest, but he was charged criminally for something, and was embarrassed in front of the whole town, unable to fight back as they ripped off his clothing and threw rotten produce at him." Allen then frowned. "I waited until the crowd dispersed, then used the most of what I had for money back then and got him some clothes. In return, he let me sketch him. You can see the misery in his face, indicated here..."

And Allen went on. Each half-naked or fully-naked man or woman had a story. They were all drawn from real life. And it looked like Allen spent just as much time on gentiles as he did on the people's rest of their body. At Kanda's compliment, Allen found himself smiling a true little smile, still modest, though. "Thank you... but really, there are so many artists out there better than me. When I go around and sketch things, people really, I sell them for about ten cents apiece to anyone who's interested." Ten cents around this time was common for the lower class. "Oh, here, this man..."

It was a fully-clothed man, but with a mask on half of his face, smoking a cigarette, with long, long hair, slightly curled at the ends. "They call him the Red-Wine Demon. It was mainly because it was the color of his hair, but he's notorious in that he goes around to every bar in every city just to get a drink... and he hits on prostitutes." Allen made a bit of a face. "And he doesn't pay a single cent; he probably has debts that would make the richest person faint."

Allen shifted in his seat. "I never did allow the men or women to try and please me when I visited a few places back in Paris. Most of them are prostitutes admittedly, but they're truly very kind people, just trying to make a form of living."

Allen then leaned back, glancing up at the sky. "Lavi says that I 'see people'. Not really sure what he means, though." It wasn't that Allen just looked at people. He saw their emotions, their feelings. He could sympathize with them. He could see the good in people, too. He smiled at Kanda.

That smile, so sincere, so gentle...he never had anyone look at him that way, Tyki was only for pleasure, for wanting to bed him; Lenalee was kinder but there was something like pity in her eyes when she smiled at him, his father, brothers' were just small smiles filled with pity. He hated them, their smiles, looks.

But with Allen it wasn't...it was nothing but a sincere look and kind smile. He couldn't help but feel his heart race every time he looked into those warm silver orbs.

"Draw me..." he surprised himself after he said that, but then he realized...he wanted to be close to Allen and maybe Allen wanted to...he shook his head, "Forget it...nevermind."

Allen blinked in surprise. "Draw... you?" It almost seemed like a bit of an honor. The British boy kept blinking a few more times, and then chuckled. "I'd love to."

Allen glanced around, seeing people from the first and second class walking about. "Although... I don't think out here would be the best place... And I don't think I should try anything until after the dinner... let me guess, is it a snake pit like your sister said?"

Allen recalled last night that Lenalee requesting him to meet her on a higher level when they played the music to announce dinner, so that she could get him dressed up. She had introduced herself as Kanda's little sister.

Kanda turned towards Allen, slightly blushing as he agreed to draw him; he stood up as people from his 'society' started to appear on deck and he couldn't stand being there as well. "If you know a place we can go, I suggest we get there now." He said as he glared at the upper class.

He then turned to the British in surprise as he didn't know that he and Lenalee had met, he then snorted at the comment of the dinner. "Che you have no idea, but you will soon find out tonight." he smirked at the other. "Come, let's get out of here."

Allen put the pouch inside his booklet and then carried it as he stood up and followed Kanda, away from the bench. "I might wish to wait to draw you until after the dinner, or, if you'd like, I can wait until tomorrow in the late afternoon during your tea-time and it can be wherever you'd like." Which normally insinuated that Kanda could show Allen somewhere in their suite where he could draw the older male, but Allen seemed too innocent. Though, the idea was still there.

Allen walked with Kanda around a different part of the ship. He chatted quietly with the richer man about how he'd grown up. "My father, Mana, died when I was about twelve years old. Never knew my mother. I grew up in a southern part of Italy, and began drawing there. I met Daisya there; he's a friend of mine, and a really good soccer player..."

Kanda thought about what he mentioned, maybe it would be best that they met up later; he agreed...tomorrow would be better since he would be alone, his family and the Duke's were going to be in a meeting, Lenalee and Komui would be together somewhere in the boat so he would be alone.

"Meet me at the spot where you saved me, I will be waiting." He simply said.

Then the two talked about small things here and there, he told Allen about how he lost his parents due to a war in Japan, how his foster father was a friend of his blood father and took him in. And how he met Lenalee, little by little Kanda felt happier as he spent time with Allen and...felt a bit of weight being lifted from his shoulders. He knew then that he was falling for the British.

Lenalee was running about, looking around for a sign of her brother figure, Kanda, and maybe a spot of white hair. She had asked Allen briefly about that, and he explained it was just all-natural. She asked, carefully though, if he happened to be albino and he chuckled, making a joke about 'athough my eyes are murky, I can see clear as day'. She had apologized, but he wasn't insulted. Lenalee knew she thought the boy was adorable and, well, in her opinion... much better match than that horrid Tyki.

She finally spotted the two talking by a railing, a few decks above the level with the stern; Allen was smiling and Kanda was... well, it was the closest to a smile that she had seen that hadn't been aimed at her. Kanda was saying how Allen got around, being a poor... and he stopped himself and Allen just laughed. "Go on, I'm a poor git, you can say it."

Lenalee walked up to them, clearing her throat. "Kanda, I've been looking everywhere for you." She smiled in greeting, and shook Allen's hand again. The Brit smiled. "It's almost time for dinner." They were both surprised, having not realized that they spent all of the afternoon just talking and walking around. "It's about dinnertime. You better go get ready."

Allen looked a bit surprised, and backed off just a little bit to give Kanda his space again, having not realized they were standing close together. He smiled. "I'll see you at dinner, Kanda."

As the male walked off, Lenalee waved her hand in front of Allen's face, noticing he kept watching Kanda. She giggled and nudged his shoulder, startling him. "Sweetie, you're going into the snake pit, remember. Come on, let me see if my brother's old clothes will fit you," she said, and tugged him back to her private suite, where she (with Komui's help) dug out his old clothes and helped Allen change into them.

"Wow, they fit like a glove," Lenalee remarked, then smiled.

Allen looked at himself in the mirror. He could... very well almost pass for a gentleman now. Komui tossed him a comb, which he used on his tousled hair. He combed a little bit down in front of his left eye, where the scar was, but Lenalee brushed it back out, saying he looked better than way. Allen smiled nervously.

Kanda was completely, dare he say, smitten with the young British, he never felt like this towards anyone before; just being with Allen gave him a sense of peace that he never had; it also gave him...hope...hope that he so desperately wanted, to do what he wished because it was his life and he wanted to be happy. He was so enjoying himself with Allen that he barely noticed how close he was with the younger male, they spoke like they knew each other for years and not a day or so ago, it was natural to be with him and he was slowly falling harder towards the other.

Soon he blinked out of his daze as Lenalee came up to them, he frowned...so much time had passed that it was already dinnertime...he felt both hate and excitement, hate because...well HE was going to be there, probably trying to flirt and touch him under the table again, and also Allen was going to go. Between the two, Kanda was happy that he would enjoy himself at the dinner because of him. He turned to Allen and nodded before saying his 'I'll see you at dinner, moyashi' and left.

Kanda quickly went to his room, shutting the door and started to look around for his best kimono; if he was going to enjoy himself with Allen then he would make himself presentable only for him. The rest of the group could all go to hell...well except the Lee siblings. He finally found his favorite Kimono, the one that his mother had owned, he didn't care that it was a female one but he liked the colors and it was from his mother. It was black silk with pink, white and lavender designs over the bottom of the kimono and over the left shoulder. Its Obi was gold, red and pink, almost matching the design and Kanda made sure that it was well ironed and without a wrinkle in sight.

The Japanese rushed towards the bathroom of his room, taking a long hot shower as he then washed his long dark locks, using a cherry blossom shampoo and soap. Once he was done, he stepped out of the shower, dried himself off before drying his raven hair. He decided to leave it down and loose; he wanted to get Allen's attention. He groaned to himself, really...he was acting like a school girl trying to impress her crush...but then again, he was kinda doing it exactly.

He entered back to his room, and dressed up; he turned to the full length mirror and took a deep breath as he watched himself. Everything was perfect, his flawless skin, his long, shiny locks, his gorgeous kimono with his white slippers and then he saw a pink flower pin on the dresser. Well that wasn't his, it did look familiar thou.

"Che, Lenalee..." he smirked as his sister left her hair pin there. He gently took it and placed it over the right side of his hair and smiled.

"Alright...hope he likes it." he said, feeling a bit nervous before heading out of his room to join the others.

Allen walked in through the double doors, elegant with detail lining the edges, even. The two doormen greeted him with smiles, and Allen awkwardly greeted them in return, respectfully. He began walking down the dual staircase, holding onto the wooden railing, trimmed with gold leaf. Many men were walking around with women on their arms, though there were a few men escorting men. Some looked obviously girly, but Allen knew that he probably wouldn't be escorting Kanda.

He walked to the bottom of the staircase and watched the other people carefully. He began mimicking what they were doing and eventually, many acknowledged him. He glanced up the staircase as Tyki Mikk was walking down, and he was walking with his brother. A young girl was holding onto Tyki's hand; she had hair that spiked out at the ends, with a headband, and a beautiful white dress. Allen remembered Lenalee telling him that Tyki had brought his niece, Road, who was the daughter of Sheryl, his brother.

"Where is my fiancée?" Tyki was asking, and Sheryl smirked, telling Tyki that he would be along once he finished brushing his hair. Somehow, it sounded like an insult, but Allen bit his tongue. Hard.

He watched how they acted around others and tried to memorize them. It was really hard, though. He wished he had Lavi's mind. He glanced up the stairs, and then his heart immediately stopped. Kanda was at the middle platform to the stairs, looking down at him. Even though Allen wasn't sure what was feminine or traditional or formal in Asian culture, he could easily say that Kanda basically dropped down from heavens and was looking at him. He couldn't help but blush slightly. Kanda did look more girlish... did that mean he was to escort him as such? He was obviously considered the female in the engagement with Tyki, though...

Allen cleared his throat as Kanda descended. He tried not to blush too hard. "Y-you look... really nice." Oh, yes. He was nervous.

Kanda was indeed nervous as he entered the glamorous ballroom; his heart was beating so fast that he had stopped himself from placing his hand over his beating heart. He just took a deep breath and started to descend the staircase, he really wanted to avoid Tyki and his damn family at all cost...he was only here for one reason, and one reason only.

And that reason was standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking at him with wide eyes and a soft blush over that handsome face. Kanda smirked at the boy as he took a few more steps, walking gracefully as his back was erect, head held high as his long raven locks floated gently behind him as he reached the British. Kanda looked over the other before snorting, "Moyashi..." he said before nodding his thanks. "Arigatou." he felt relieved so...Allen did like his outfit. "Let's go before someone else takes me away." he said as he waited for Allen to extend his arm and took it.

"I guess that's a 'thanks'?" Allen asked, clarifying it before smiling. He noticed Kanda was waiting for his arm, and he offered it. It was weird, since Kanda was taller. One would think it could be the other way around, but Kanda was definitely feminine-looking enough. And since Allen was the one more dressed as a gentleman, well...

"Ah, love, there you are," Tyki said, and approached Kanda. He noticed the boy. "Walker? Well, look at you... you could almost pass as one of us, a real gentleman!" It was probably seen as a compliment to others, but it felt insulting. Definitely insulting.

"Well, I must escort my niece to the dinner table... please do take care of my fiancée and I trust nothing will happen?" Tyki went on, and then gave Allen a scathing look.

Allen just smiled in the face of the tiger. "Of course not, sir. Nothing will happen to your fiancée, on my word as a man."

"Hmph. Good."

Tyki then stalked off. Once safely out of earshot, Allen sighed. "I can see why you don't like him. He's rather... coarse."

The Japanese just stared at the white haired young male as he extended his arm, he then was about to comment him on how good the other looked but was interrupted as he heard HIM. The raven haired just ignored Tyki as he spoke as he kept close to Allen, holding his arm tightly as he tried to control the urge to strangle the idiot. He then watched his fiancée leave before leaning over towards Allen at the comment of not liking Lord Tyki Mikk. "No, he's an asshole." Kanda growled quietly as he took Allen's arm and turned to glare at the other's back, he hated that man with a passion. "Anyway, moyashi…let's get this over with, the sooner we get there and eat, the sooner we can get the fuck out of there."

"So why are you marrying him, if you don't mind my asking?" Allen asked conversationally, walking slowly with Kanda to the dinner table, which was in the farther right corner of the large banquet room they were traversing across. "You look like you want to get away from him as much as humanely possible..."

Allen was greeted by a few gentlemen (and women) who either had ties with the Earl or were part of his family. "Will you be retiring with us after dinner to talk over a brandy or two, Sir Walker?" one asked.

Allen smiled. Fake, but it fooled everyone. "Thank you for your fabulous offer, sir, but I must retire after the dinner. Surely you understand?"

"Oh, yes, yes, how tiring it can be after spending the time with the women," another said, and they all were pointedly looking at Kanda. They thought Kanda was to be treated like a woman? Well, now Allen understood why the Japanese male hated all these people.

"Of course, sir," Allen lied in reply, smoothly, and then headed to sit down. Allen ended up sitting next to Lenalee, who sat next to Komui, then Kanda, Tyki, Road, Sheryl, and so on until the table was filled. Allen glanced down at his utensils. One, two three... six, seven... "Lenalee, are these all for me?" he asked her in a nervous whisper and she nudged him.

"Outside, work your way in," she advised.

Kanda kept quiet as the men talked among themselves, he was already treated like one of the females and was taught to always act like one in front of the family, business people and such out in public. He sighed in annoyance as the men turned to look at him, he noticed that some of the woman were looking at him, some envious, others hatred as he was well mannered and exotic looking. He wanted to run away as far as possible, hide or lock himself in his room but...Allen was here, he was the one that gave him courage to face these monsters. He was here with him despite not being comfortable around these rich idiots...just like he was. When Allen asked about his engagement, he didn't say anything...he would let Allen find out for himself as he would witness how he was treated in front of others...he then will understand.

He then walked gracefully towards the table and for a moment hesitant in leaving Allen's side but he had no choice and sit with his fiancée as he went to sit beside Lord Mikk. He made sure to move his chair away from the Portuguese, he wanted to show that he was not pleased with being near the man but he will be respectful towards him...just because he was in public. He kept quiet as the others around the table started to chat about everything, business, the ship, the crew...mocking a few lower class people, Kanda hated that and fist his hands on his lap, until they mentioned about their wedding. Again, Kanda kept quiet as Tyki delightedly told them were it was going to be held, when and all the rich perks that will be at the wedding. Kanda's head slowly dropped as the wedding was the main topic of the table and had to bite his lip so to prevent himself from snapping at everyone. He didn't want this...he didn't want Mikk...he only wanted...

"Sir Walker..." Tyki started and interrupted his thoughts, "So good for you to come and join us. I do appreciate you saving my beautiful fiancée...can you tell us how it all happened?" Kanda held a flinched as he didn't want Allen to be the main topic of conversation, he rather endure the humiliation of the wedding, of his persona...but not Allen...he knew what Tyki was doing.

Allen glanced up from the bread rolls they were serving, along with caviar and other appetizers, and his eyes fell on Tyki. Of course, he had been thinking of how to recount such a tale. He noticed Kanda was nervous. He saw the obsidian eyes flicking back and forth, thinking. Allen just put on that smile. "Well, Lord Mikk, it was just one of those incidents where I happened to be at the right place at the right time. Your fiancée appears to have a love for the ship, as it is the greatest ship ever built... it truly is a wonder, Lord Earl." He turned to compliment the fat man, who just chuckled. "He was on the stern, leaning over. I think it was to see the... propeller blades?" He caught Kanda's eye and gave him a silent signal.

"But it's so hard to see them so far under the water... I saw Kanda leaning over and I was afraid he'd slip, leaning so far over the railing, so I rushed over, and I thanked the merciful God I had... I guess sandals and railings tend to not agree?" He smiled again. It was such a smooth lie.

Kanda resisted the urge to smile, but he did sigh quietly and in relief as Allen smoothly told the lie; he was grateful to him...he had to thank the British for doing such a thing. He slowly felt better as Allen told the tale, that was until he felt Tyki's hand over his own as he deliberately squeezed his hand, he knew Tyki was suspicious and upset but he chose not to display how his hands were being tighten.

"I see, well I am grateful for saving my precious fiancée, Sir Walker." Tyki said as he too smoothly lied, he already disliked the boy greatly and he noticed how everyone at the table was taking a liking to the young gentleman. Oh he would not have that.

"So...which part of the ship you are staying at, young walker? I know you are not of our upper class, because I remember correctly the outfit you wore that night when you saved my love." He smirked as those on the table gave weird looks between Tyki, Kanda and Allen.

Oh Kanda was furious, he pushed Tyki's hands away from him, clearly showing the other he was not pleased and resisted the urge again to snap at him; he turned to Allen and showed through his eyes his apologies, he didn't mean for this to happen.

Lenalee was upset as well, she knew, like Kanda, what the Lord was doing; she turned to Allen and smiled, hoping it would help encourage the boy to defend himself. She would jump right in if she had to, she saw the look on Kanda's face since no one saw, it was like this all the time...no one saw Kanda for who he was, just WHAT he was, an object of Tyki's, a possession between his foster father and Earl Family. That look broke her heart, her brother was silently suffering and she was NOT going to sit there and do anything. She will help Allen defend himself, but she knew that the boy was smart and had the charisma to win over anyone...he did of course win her brother's heart.

Allen just smiled. "Pardon if I sound rude, but I don't believe a ship as grand and luxurious as this should be insulted by dividing up its passengers into the worthy and unworthy, much less based off clothing... forgive me. Let's just say... I won my ticket here on Titanic with a lucky hand at poker. A ridiculously, extremely lucky hand." He chuckled. "Sometimes when you have nothing, you have nothing to lose, and all the more to gain. I... feel I don't really need all that much. I have air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper and a stick of charcoal. My life has been... I wake up, and I don't know what the day will bring. I feel that's what makes life exciting, and adventurous. I don't know who I'm going to meet, where I'll end up. It's like just the other night, I was sleeping by the bridge and now here I am, on the grandest ship in the world, with the best people of this world, having dinner. It's like that game of poker... you don't know what hand you'll get dealt next. All I remember is that I have to make every day count."

Lenalee smiled at Allen. "That's beautiful."

Those at the table were all smiles as Allen finished his little speech, including Kanda, even thou he had a very smile one that no one saw; they all cheered and raised their glasses as they toasted.

"Well done, Allen-kun...I couldn't have said it better myself." Komui chuckled and toasted to the boy, Lenalee was all but beaming, oh she really, really liked him...oh Kanda had got himself a real gentleman, pure heart of gold. She giggled along with the rest of the ladies at the table and stole a glance to her other brother.

Kanda dropped his head slightly, to hide his blush as Allen talked; he felt his heart race by those words, oh how much he wanted to leave all this and spend the rest of his life with him, going on adventures, not knowing what will come the next day...having a life, a freedom on doing what he wanted. He knew now...he wanted Allen; he wanted to be in HIS life...not the other way around.

Soon the waiters came to serve their main dishes as the table was more cheerful and livelier, Kanda was for the first time enjoying himself, despite being far away from the young British man.

Tyki how ever was furious, but hid it well. He merely nodded and just drank his wine as he stared at the cheerful white haired brat.

It was toward the end of the dinner that the men stood up, saying they were going for a brandy. Tyki offered to escort Kanda back to the room before going, but Kanda said he'd remain with the women. Allen stood up as well, and politely declined the invitation once again, saying he probably should head back. He felt, deep down, that he had over-stayed his welcome anyway. Not that he would exploit that very-sold fact.

"Its fine, Walker, it's just business and politics," Sheryl was saying. "I don't think you'd find much interest in it."

Allen just smiled as the man left with Tyki, who glared over his shoulder. Allen then walked over to stand between Lenalee and Kanda, who both were still seated.

Lenalee frowned. "Allen, must you go? You can still remain here and chat with us."

Allen winked. "I have to go down and row with the other slaves, remember." He politely took her hand and kissed it. She still wore her gloves. Allen then turned to Kanda.

The Japanese sighed in relief as the men stood up and left, of course Tyki had to go with them since it was about the whole business thing. He refused the male's offer to escort him to his room, he knew the Portuguese was dying to get into his room, his bed and his body but there was no fucking way he would let his fiancée touch him what so ever. He then turned away from the Lord as he then walked up to Lenalee, ignoring the other women in the room and sat quietly with his sister. Lenalee quickly spoke to him and he would mumble a reply here and there as he watched Allen out of the corner of his eye. He felt a bit sad as the British had mentioned about leaving for the evening, well he couldn't tell Allen to stay...he did have better things to do than be in this damn place but he was still grateful and made the evening a bit enjoyable.

He then turned to look up at him as the young gentleman approached him; he held his breath as those gray eyes turned to him after speaking with Lenalee. He didn't know what came over him as he blurted it out.."I'll come with you." he said but then blushed as he quickly turned away, he knew Allen would reject him...he was really acting like a damn damsel, what the fuck was wrong with him?

Lenalee smiled at her brother and whispered to Allen, "Wait for us outside, I'll tell everyone that I will take Kanda to his room, and then you can take him with you." she winked at the British.

Allen just smiled, already seeing the look in Lenalee's eye. He had a plan as well. "It's all right, Kanda. There's no need for you to mingle with me anymore than you have." He then took Kanda's hand (as Tyki had, but he had a gentler hold) and kissed the top. He winked once, conveying that he didn't think Kanda as a woman, but it was a facade. However... the kiss was not.

When Lenalee pulled him aside, Allen let go of Kanda's hand, but left a small piece of paper behind. "It's all right. That works perfectly," he whispered back to Lenalee, and then walked out of the room, one arm behind his back respectfully, and he headed to the stairs, towards the clock, and stood by there casually, then headed up and outside the double doors, where Lenalee had told him.

In the note in Kanda's hand, he had written "Want to make it count? Meet me outside."

Kanda felt his face hot as Allen took his hand and gently kissed him, he was a bit ticked off as he saw how Allen was acting like the other men when around him but once he saw the wink, he felt a bit relieved...he knew Allen would treat him like he wanted, it was all a facade. He smirked softly and did a brief nod before feeling his hand being let go gently. He then gripped his hand, hiding the small note; he felt the small piece of paper once Allen took his hand and he casually opened it, but making sure that no one saw him read it.

He smiled, he felt so excited and he couldn't wait to spend some alone time with him; he then sat up straight and placed his bored expression on, just to hide his excitement as he watched Lenalee speaking to several people about their departure. Once the girl came, Kanda stood up and walked with her, both gracefully walking away, their heads up as they passed by the envious and jealous women before leaving the room.

Kanda, all but quickly walked towards where he was about to meet with Allen, hand still gripping the small note tightly as Lenalee chuckled behind him. She wanted to make sure that he was alright and that no one saw anything suspicious as Kanda headed out of the double doors and outside to the deck. He then turned to see Allen, leaning casually against the wall, his hands into his pockets as he had some of his long bangs hiding his one side of his face. Can you say...sexy?

The Japanese looked away for a moment, controlling his blush as Lenalee gently pushed him towards the British. "Take care of him, Allen-kun...show him a good time he never had before." she winked before leaving the two.

Allen didn't know how long he was waiting, but when he saw Kanda coming up, he noticed the slight blush on the male's face. Lenalee just giggled and pushed Kanda towards them, and biding them adieu, and she headed back to her room. The Brit chuckled. "I don't know what runs through her head," he admitted, then stood up properly. "So, it might not be all that interesting, but I was wondering... did you want to go to a /real/party?" he asked, all smiles.

He didn't know what he was feeling at the moment, he was nervous, scared, or excited...maybe all at the same time? He felt his adrenaline through his veins; it felt like when he trained his martial arts, his sword fighting that made him feel like this, except the nervous or scared part. But then he looked up at Allen and smirked. "Whatever moyashi, I'll go wherever you take me." he said and took a step towards the British.

"All right, then," Allen said.

He actually led Kanda down to the lower parts of the deck. Allen was expressing concern over if Kanda's kimono might get dirty, it being so lovely and all, but Kanda said he didn't particularly care. Allen relaxed a bit and soon, bagpipes and drums were heard. The Brit chuckled. "So, I know it's a tad vulgar, but even I think its fun... care to join us for a real party?" Allen asked as he led Kanda down a flight of stairs. Everyone in the third class were dancing, frolicking, and drinking cheap beer or water, to upbeat music. Daisya spotted Allen.

"Yo, Allen, I got a dance wit' a woman! An' she's Italian!"

Allen waved his hand. "Good for you, Daisya."

A little girl with long blonde hair came up to Allen. "Sir Allen, can you dance with me please?"

Allen smiled. "Sure. Give me a moment, Lala."

Allen led Kanda to sit down at an empty table. He winked again. "I'll get this out of the way... then we can dance however we'd like."

Kanda was surprised as he was escorted towards the lower decks, he then saw how lively it was, the people were friendlier, the atmosphere was happy and they all looked like they were having so much fun. He turned to this boy that called out for Allen, he looked a bit weird but he had an aura of mischievousness but he looked kindler. He then walked with Allen, waving his hand about his kimono...even thou he was his mother's right now, he didn't care...he wanted to be here and he wanted to be with Allen.

Soon a young girl came up to Allen, asking for a dance; he smiled as Allen told her yes; he then escorted the Japanese to a seat and Kanda sat quietly as he then watched Allen dance with the young girl. He sighed in content and looked around, no one looked at him like he was a thing, they would smile and offer him something to drink...at first he declined but then he thought, "The hell with it." he smirked and took a small cup of beer before drinking it. He made a face but then smirked as he continued to watch the happy people around him. This was where he wanted to be, no one judge him...no one looked down on him or made rude remarks...he was finally happy for once.

Allen and Lala danced for one song, and since Lala was half Allen's height, he was able to hold her hand above her head and twirl her around continuously, where she just giggled and danced like the child she was. When the song ended, Allen and everyone applauded. The boys, Lavi among them actually, began picking it up with a fiddle now. "Go see Maggie, lads, c'mon!"

Allen bent down to Lala's height, pointing at Kanda. "I'm going to dance with him now, all right?"

She giggled and nodded and Allen turned to the Japanese male, holding out his hand. It was a lively beat, so there would be lively dancing. Allen smiled when Kanda took his hand, and then adjusted where his hands were, and where Kanda's were. Lala stared. Allen threw her a gentle look. "You're still the best girl, Lala."

She broke a smile and then Allen pulled Kanda into a dance. "Don't worry about steps, just go with it!" he said, noticing Kanda's awkwardness. They were pretty close together, and their feet moved about here and there, random, but they seemed to always keep in time to the music. It was Irish music, so any form of tap-dancing or circle dancing (which is what he and Kanda were doing) was favored.

At the request to dance with him, Kanda smirked and took Allen's hand as he was then lead to the dance floor. He felt a bit awkward as he never dance to this before, he was taught the rich people dances and this was just new to him. He then blushed a bit more as he was now very close to Allen and nodded when he was told to just go with it. And he did.

Kanda started to mimic Allen's steps, moving in time with the music as well as what the other dancers were doing. He then couldn't help himself and chuckle as he started to get familiar with it, he moved and danced with Allen, spinning around and around as his chuckle grew into laughter, he was having the best time of his life and he then held Allen when he was pulled towards his dance partner and grinned at him. "Is this what you people do all the time?" he asked, not in a condescending way but curious...thinking how people so poor looked so happy. He wanted that and he envied them.

Allen laughed right back with him. "Not all the time, but it's good for a few giggles!" He pulled Kanda back into the dance and it soon became a conga line, people linking arms. Allen noticed that Kanda wasn't particularly fond of holding onto other people, but everyone was all smiles and he just fell into the line anyway, right behind Allen. The music lasted late into the evening, and when some people started to leave, Allen finally sat down, panting. He used a cloth tossed to him by the bartender to wipe the sweat off his brow.

Lavi leaned in behind Allen and scared his pants off by yelling "boo" into his ear. Despite that Allen had fallen out of his chair, he still laughed, and Daisya came back. Allen readjusted in his chair and glanced at Kanda. "Was it a real party?"

Kanda didn't so much like the idea of touching other people, he was very private and he was feeling a bit uncomfortable when the conga line started. But he trusted Allen and the people looked like they weren't going to do anything so he joined behind his partner. He was surprise to know that it was kinda fun. He danced all through the night until finally it was over. He sat down, panting heavily as well as he took out a silk handkerchief and gently patted over his face and neck...he felt a bit sticky with sweat and having his outfit one was not helping at all.

He then smirked as he watched Allen fall back from his chair as a redhead came from behind as well as the one that greeted him earlier. He just kept quiet and to himself as the three talked, he felt a bit out of place but he didn't mind...he had a great time. When Allen asked him about the party, he chuckled and sighed in content. "Never thought I would enjoy social gatherings but I did enjoy myself. Arigatou, moyashi." Kanda smiled at the other.

"That's what I was going for," Allen replied with an honest smile.

Lavi nudged Daisya and made a few random hand motions, but apparently Daisya understood, and then the redhead announced they'd be heading back. The band was picking up their things, and some people were staying after to pick up fallen chairs and help one another out. Allen finally stood up and took Kanda's hand. "Here... I can escort you back as far as you'd like. I don't think your fiancée would be particularly pleased to have me be the one escorting you back to your suite."

Kanda took the other's hand and got up from his seat; he then turned to Allen and scoffed as he mentioned his fiancée. "I particularly don't give a fuck but I don't want you to get in trouble because of me again." he said as he then felt bad, remembering the first time they met and almost got Allen in trouble.

"About that, I never got to apologize for his behavior earlier and that day you saved me. He is an asshole and tends to be even worse when people get close to me. I never had anyone close other than Lenalee and her brother, he tends to be protective and isolate me when he feels threaten." he said and dropped his head as he fists his hands. "Gomen...I would kill him, or leave everything behind...hell even end it all but I cant...I want to disappear and never return to him or my father."

Allen slowly nodded. "Mhm..." He wasn't really sure what to say. "You don't have to apologize for him. He's not worth your trouble," he went on, giving Kanda his wink again. His red scar was shining in the low lamplight of the hallways. "Actually, he doesn't seem to amount to much of anything, really... except a spoiled brat. I noticed how he was looking at me at dinner."

Kanda sighed and nodded, so Allen saw the looks, he knew now that Allen would walk away from him like the others; once that person saw how Tyki was and soon started to get threaten, they all would leave the Japanese behind. It was that same reason he decided to not let anyone close, he already lost his family, he lost his long time friend Alma some time ago...and most likely he would lose Allen as well. Out of everyone, it would hurt him more if Allen would leave him. "I understand...if you don't want anything to do with me, it's alright." he then looked over at the younger male, seeing his scar so bright, those moonlight eyes that he will never forget. "Arigatou for bringing me here, I did enjoy my time with you and everyone, I'll never forget it." he said sadly but smiled none the less before turning around and started to walk towards the door.

"Huh?" Allen blinked in surprise. "Why would I suddenly want that? You don't think my opinion has changed just because you have the misfortune of being paired with someone like Lord Mikk? Oh, Kanda..." He chuckled lightly. "Of course not." He caught Kanda before he could walk off, whether in defeat or embarrassment, Allen didn't know which, nor did he care. "Kanda, I'm not judging you at all. And look, Tyki can't threaten me, regardless of status because one, it would get him placed under arrest for murder, and two, I'm not afraid of him. If I was afraid of him, I would've declined dinner, trust me." He gave Kanda a reassuring look. "And you still want me to draw you, right?" He smiled. He hadn't forgotten that.

Kanda looked up at Allen as he heard him say that he would still be there for him, not caring what Tyki would do because he was not afraid. The Japanese felt relieved that someone did care to be his friend, to be close to him despite the hell he was going through. He nodded at Allen, not trusting himself to say anything at the moment as he was just happy; he was happy that Allen still wanted to be close despite everything. He then blinked at the mentioned of being drawn, his eyes widen as he nearly forgotten about that. "Hai, I still want to...would you like to draw me now?" he asked.

Allen just kept smiling. "As much as I'd love to, it is late, and I think we planned for it to be tomorrow, ne? Tomorrow afternoon, I think."

It was true. That was the appointed time. Allen finally had to bid Kanda goodnight; he squeezed the Japanese male's hand and left him to go inside his own room before heading down the hallway, the smile still not leaving his face.

However, waiting inside the suite, by the bed frame, was none other than Tyki Mikk. At seeing Kanda finally walk in, he stopped leaning and kept his arms crossed. His golden eyes pierced Kanda when he walked in. "And where, might I ask, were you?"

Kanda nodded at Allen as he agreed to meet up with him tomorrow afternoon, he then felt Allen grab his hand as he escorted him to his room. He then felt that gently hand squeeze his own before looking into the other's eyes...he really hoped he dreams about those eyes again. The raven haired smiled and nodded before slowly opening his door before stepping in and closing the door. He sighed quietly and turned around before he jumped...seeing his fiancée already IN his room. Kanda scowled and glared before heading to the drawer to take off his pin, ignoring the other.

"I was informed by my dearest Road from Lenalee that you were in here resting. But as I suspected, you were not," Tyki went on, and walked up to stand behind Kanda. "Where. Were. You?"

When Kanda again didn't answer, Tyki grabbed hold of him and swiftly turned him around. "I will not have you loitering below deck like you did tonight, do you understand me? And you are NOT to see that Walker boy again, is this clear!"

Kanda kept ignoring the other as he fixed his hair into a low ponytail, but then gasped as he was roughly turned around and was met with furious golden eyes. He glared back at his fiancée and shoved his arm away from the other. "Fuck you Mikk...I do what the hell I want!" he growled and moved away from the other. "You should know by now I hate you, I hate everything about this engagement and I wanted to do something that I never got a chance to do! So...fuck...you!" he screamed angrily at the other as he felt stings in his eyes but he held them back, no way in hell was he going to cry in front of Tyki. But then he felt himself shake and looked away as he was told not to see Allen again; and for once he defied the other, "You can't make me."

"Oh. Can't I?" Tyki asked, not frazzled by Kanda's display of defiance. "I believe I can... see, remember that I can pull any string, any time I wish... and if my hand slips just a little bit... a string can snap. How about... Lenalee Lee's string?" he suggested, moving closer to Kanda. "Oh, yes, I can imagine her... her dying gasps of breath, asking you why you let it happen to her..."

Kanda's eyes snapped at Tyki as he heard his friend's name being mentioned, "You...you wouldn't?" he shook even more as he started to fear him, he didn't want to lose Lenalee, she was the only thing that kept him sane from all this hell. He can't hurt her. "You bastard, you would go so low to harm an innocent girl...I despise you, you should go rot in hell!" he growled but he was slowly starting to take a few steps back, he wanted to jump at him, strangle him, push him through the window and into the icy tomb of the ocean...but he couldn't, he couldn't let anything happen to Lenalee. He scowled as he didn't notice that tears were falling as he continued to shake.

"Looks like you're getting the picture, love," Tyki said, a bit scathingly, and then walked towards him. He grabbed Kanda's chin, tilting it up, and gave him a bruising, unloving kiss on the lips. He released Kanda as air became a necessity for the Japanese male and stepped back. "Now. Are we clear?"

Seeing Kanda's barely-tilted nod, Tyki glared. "Good. I want you shower off. You reek of lowlife trash and their excuse for fine alcohol." He left the room, leaving Kanda possibly in pieces.

Kanda just felt his eyes widen, his hands automatically went to Tyki's chest to push him away but he felt weak, he hated feeling like this around the man as more tears fell down his ivory cheeks. He resisted to struggle as the Lord kissed him to the point of suffocating him before letting him go, he gasped for breath and looked away, feeling disgusted as he gripped the front part of his kimono, he suddenly felt naked under the man's eyes and he quickly nodded at the question. He then waited for Tyki to leave before he slowly fell onto the floor, and for the first time in years...he cried, alone.

The next morning, Allen tried to walk down the same staircase (in his nicer pair of clothes; he have given Lenalee back the ones she lent him), and greeted Noise Marie - the calculating man who had done all the math on the Millennium Earl's ship - who greeted him in return, all smiles. Allen walked to where the people were singing a ballad for the ship. But the men at the door refused to let him past. Allen then saw Tyki's wicked smile from behind his booklet as he sang, and Kanda had his eyes down. Something was wrong.

Allen went back on deck, and glanced around. He put on his overcoat and then grabbed a top hat, sitting on a deck chair. He noticed that everyone was being given a tour and statistics of the ship, from Kanda, to Lenalee and Komui, Tyki and his family, along with Sheryl and Road, and the Earl himself was talking about it.

Allen hung back, noticing Kanda was at the end of the line. He quickly tugged Kanda's sleeve, put his finger to his lips to make sure Kanda knew to hush, and then led him back. Everyone in the group didn't seem to notice, kept walking forward. Allen shut the door to the room they entered. It seemed like a normal lounge, nothing extravagant. More beach-like. Allen took off the hat and coat. "Kanda, what happened?" he asked, worried, when Kanda said he couldn't be here with him.

The next morning, he was up very early since he barely slept, thinking about Tyki, Lenalee...Allen. He tried to meditate to clear his mind but the moment he did, moonlight eyes appeared to him. He sighed tiredly as he fixed his hair, having it bun with two strands of hair on each side of his face, his bangs almost covered his eyes, which was good since he didn't look so good and he finished his hair by placing two red sticks into his bun.

He then got up from his vanity chair as he walked towards his full length mirror; making sure he was presentable. This time he wore a simple white kimono with black flowers all over it, and a red and gold Obi around his waist plus some matching red slippers. He then heard the door knock and it was Lenalee, his heart ache as he heard her say if he was alright, no...he wasn't...he wanted to say but he knew he had to act the respectful fiancé of a rich Lord or...he would lose her. He then opened the door and walked out, ignoring the girl calling for him as he headed towards his Lord's room. There he waited patiently for him and then was escorted by him to the location where they were headed. He ignored everything, everyone but he kept compose as he didn't want anyone to find out how much he was hurting, but then again...no one would care. At that moment he just kept by Tyki's side and kept his head down respectfully.

Soon they were starting the tour of the ship, he...at least had a chance to be in the back of the line; he pretty much didn't care about anything, all he wanted was to go to his room, maybe find something sharp and end it all without any interruptions. He then blinked as he felt his sleeve being tugged and turned to see it was Allen, he looked at the group, no one noticed him and he quickly was escorted towards a room and Allen locked it behind him. He sighed and looked away as Allen asked what was wrong. He shook his head, "I can't be here with you...I must return." he said sadly, his dark eyes dull and empty as he walked towards the door. He had to leave, to protect Lenalee...to protect Allen.

"Wait, wait, hold up," Allen said, grabbing hold of Kanda's wrist. "Kanda, let me just..." He sighed, frustrated with himself. "Look, I know he threatened you with something. But Kanda, you're strong, you just-" Kanda kept trying to walk out. "Kanda, wait!"

He did all but push Kanda against the wall. He let out a shaky breath and just held Kanda gently. Not as if he was going to break, but so he wouldn't invade too much space. But they were very close already. "Look. I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I have fifteen dollars in my pocket, /nothing/ I can offer you that's worth anything, but just... don't you remember? If you jump, I'm jumping in there after you... I can't turn away, knowing you're in pain. I can't do that anymore... He's got you trapped in fear, a-and I don't know the full situation. You're going to fight, because you're strong, but I'm afraid... because I saw that look in your eyes. They've got you trapped and you're going to burn out..."

But Kanda was saying it wasn't his job to look after him. "I know that! I just..."

Kanda tried and tried again to leave, he had to before he was found out, before Tyki...but then his thought were interrupted as he was pulled into a gentle embrace. Allen was holding him, like no one had...not even Lenalee when she held him when he was like felt like this. He then let himself go; he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders as he buried his face into the younger male's neck. It was comforting and nice to be held like this, he couldn't remember when it was the last time...maybe his mother before she passed.

As Allen talked, Kanda held his tears as his arms tighten around him and he just let them fall, slowly at first. "I can't do this anymore...I don't want her hurt, I don't want you hurt...please, just let me go. I'm begging you Aren."

Allen held on just a little tighter then, feeling Kanda trying to move back. "Kanda... meeting you... has been the best thing that's ever happened to me... and if I had the power to change anything, I'd change everything about what's happening to you and your family for the better... but I'm not stupid. I know where my place is and where yours is, just..."

But Kanda had pulled back and was walking away from him. "Your wings are bound, Kanda. You can't fly anymore and you won't at this rate." But Kanda was bidding him farewell and was out the door. Allen felt himself falling into a chair, putting his hand over his face, gripping his hair. He grit his teeth, shutting his eyes. "Hell..."

He let Allen hold him for a while longer; he wanted to enjoy the last embrace he will ever get from someone he truly cared about. But then it was time, he let him go and walked away from the one person he knew would make him happy but...it was not worth his life, he would give up his own to protect his and Lenalee's. As Allen tried again to stop him, he already made up his mind and walked out the door. Kanda took a deep breath and quickly wiped his tears and composed himself, when he was ready he left...without looking back, if he did...

Unknown to the raven haired, Lenalee was hiding around the corner, with her own tears as she heard what was wrong. She knew Tyki was up to something and it hurt to see her only friend suffering so much and leaving the one person that would save his life. She slowly walked up to the door and gently knocked, but made sure Kanda was out of reach before she spoke. "Allen-kun...its Lenalee...can I come in?"

Allen found himself getting sadder and sadder. When Kanda's silhouette disappeared, Allen bit his lip and felt a few tears streaming down his face. He breathed in slowly, then let it out, trying not to let it show, despite that no one was around. He heard Lenalee's voice and glanced up. "O-of course!" he called back, and quickly wiped at his tears. It was a public room, after all. "What's wrong, Lenalee?" he asked, noticing her tears.

"I heard." She said gently as she closed the door behind her, she took a small breath to calm herself down but she was too sad to do so. Lenalee then walked up to Allen and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Please..." she sniffled, "Don't give up on him...I'm scared that he will do something again. I know that...that night when you saved him, he wanted to end his life...he had done it the first time when I met him. Tell me what I can do to help him...to help you. I don't care about Tyki, he can do what he wants with me, but I will not allow Kanda-kun to suffer anymore."

Allen just shook his head and sighed. "Lenalee, you know as well as I do how the world works. There's nothing I can offer him or aid him with..." But at Lenalee's pleading, Allen snapped his head up. "He threatened you? He's using you to keep Kanda in check? That's... that's low! That dirty, cheating bastard..."

Allen was frustrated now. But there was nothing he could do. "I won't give up, but... you need to talk to him. You're the one with the threat on your head. I don't care if he threatens me, but threatening you is just despicable..."

Lenalee sighed and gently wiped her tears as she saw that Allen wasn't going to give up, she smiled and nodded. "Hai, I will...don't worry about me, my brother won't let anything bad happen to his little sister. I know that so that is why I'm not worried." she smiled and got up. "I will talk to him as soon as the tour is over, I will drag him to his room and then I will tell him to meet you somewhere. Is that alright?"

It was after the tour that Lenalee met with Kanda and the others for early afternoon tea, but then she pulled Kanda aside. "Kanda, please listen to me. I know what Tyki is doing to you and I want you to know that you don't need to stop for me." She smiled at him. "I know you're worried about me. But Komui would never let anything bad happen to me. We have connections, too. You don't have to worry."

She then frowned. "But I am worried for you... I know you feel something growing for Allen. He's been pulling you out of the darkness that you've been trapped in, bit by bit, and you... you actually are enjoying life when you're with him. He's your one key to survival, of your life and your happiness... don't let anything stop you. Please, I'm begging you."

As the tour continued, he felt Tyki pulled him to his side and the Japanese of course obeyed quietly. He felt that arm around his waist as they walked, how a hand caressed the back of his neck, he didn't even flinch or shiver in disgust...he just didn't care anymore. He lost those that were precious to him so, Tyki would do what he wanted. He kept his eyes down the whole time and never said a word until finally the tour was over and everyone had gathered to head for some tea.

Kanda turned his head slightly as he felt someone pull him to the side and saw it was Lenalee, he dropped his head as she talked to him...begging him to go see Allen, to do what made him happy. He slowly looked up at her, her plum eyes shining with unshed tears and it hurt to see her like this. He then frowned when she said that she and her brother had connections, that she was safe...she was the one worried about him. "Lenalee.." he started to say and felt how the girl he knew and cared for the longest time, throw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Gomen..." he said gently as she started to cry quietly. "Gomen...I didn't want you hurt. You are so important to me; I don't know what I'll do without you."

"You idiot," Lenalee sobbed against his neck. "I know what you're doing, but I won't let you deny yourself the one thing that makes you happy, okay?" She pulled back, sniffling a bit and he took his offered handkerchief. "Listen," she finally said. "I heard about Allen's drawings at dinner. And I know you and he probably had something set up, since Allen expressed such interest in just having the honor to draw you... so listen... there is no dinner party tonight, and there's going to be a big meeting over brandy and cigarettes again. Tyki and everyone will be pre-occupied. You can be drawn then... or do whatever else you'd like. He'll more than likely be back around 11:30 tonight, so from now until then; it gives you plenty of time..."

She took in a deep breath, composing herself. "Allen is at the bow of the boat, because he likes to watch the sunset. Go find him!" She actually hit him a little harder than she meant to, in order to nudge him off.

Kanda just stared at his sister and slowly smiled as she recovered a bit and dried her tears, he then frowned as he then remembered their appointment to be drawn. He sighed and kissed the girl's forehead in a sisterly way as he then ran a hand through her hair, to help her calm herself as well as himself, "Arigatou for everything Lenalee.." he said and had to chuckle a little as she hit him and slowly turned away. He started to walk as everyone in the group was to busy to notice he was gone, before he left...he turned to her again and smiled, a real smile as a thank you and quickly headed off.

The japanese male started to run as fast as he could but the damn slippers were difficult in doing so, he stopped for a moment, took them off and once again ran towards the bow of the ship; he couldn't help but feel his heart racing in excitement as he was nearing the bow. Once he got there, he panted slightly as he stopped. "A..Aren." he said gently as he saw how gorgeous the other looked the bright yellow, gold and reds of the sunset illuminated Allen in a glow, almost angelic. His silvery eyes were like melted chrome and there was a small smile on his face, it was something between sadness and...something else.

He walked behind him and mentioned his name again. "Aren..."

Allen was watching the sunset. He loved sunsets. It was like a painting of a whole other world that he could just fall into, with colors like golds and oranges, yellows and purples, all there to catch him in a colorful embrace, drown him in ethereal emotion, and let him fade off with it as the sun was covered by the night sky.

Hearing his name, Allen blinked and turned around. He felt himself truly smiling now. "Kanda."

When Kanda began to talk about Lenalee, Allen put a finger to his lips, initially telling Kanda to stop. "Let me show you something, Kanda. Close your eyes." Seeing Kanda hesitate, he just smiled. "Go on."

Kanda just stared at Allen, almost didn't get what the other was saying; he was just too focused on those eyes and that smile, he felt his chest tighten a bit as well as a warmth over his cheeks. At the request, the raven haired snapped out of his thoughts as Allen asked him to close his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at the other but then sighed as he saw the younger male smile. "Fine, whatever moyashi." he said and closed his dark eyes, wondering what he was planning.

Allen just chuckled and took hold of Kanda's hand. "All right, come around here..." Let's see, Kanda was around three inches taller than him, so... "All right, step onto the first rail... carefully, though," he instructed, and helped Kanda up. Allen was lucky there were small box-shaped parts to the bow that he could stand up on. By standing on these, right behind Kanda, He was roughly the same height as the man. "Keep your eyes closed; no peeking," he advised, then asked, "do you trust me?"

He put one hand carefully on Kanda's waist, steadying him, then took hold of his arms and slowly began to spread them. The large kimono sleeves flapped back because of the wind, and Allen smiled, putting his head just above Kanda's shoulder. "Okay... open your eyes."

The taller male was a bit nervous but yet excited to see what Allen wanted to show him, he felt and heard the other guide him towards the railings and told him to step on the first rail, Kanda did what he was told before standing there nervously. He then felt Allen behind him, his arm around his waist and stood behind him. Kanda bit his lip to prevent himself from gasping when Allen's body touched his own, feeling his body heat, smelling his scent...it was intoxicating to say the least but he kept those comments to himself.

"Che, they're closed now just hurry up." he smirked as he wanted to find out what was going on but he didn't want to spoil the surprise. He then felt his arms being lifted, spread wide as he could hear the wind making the sleeves of his kimono flapping like wings. At hearing Allen telling him to open his eyes, he did so as well and he gasped. In front of him was nothing but water rushing under the boat but at his point of view he felt like he was flying. He felt that tiny feeling of freedom, remembering those birds flying with such freedom that Kanda would envy...he was flying and the wings that Allen had mentioned before, them being bound were now freed and he felt himself crying again...but this time he never felt so happy in his life. "I'm...flying..." he laughed as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the wind blowing. His hair loosened due to the wind, long dark tresses danced around them as he opened his eyes again sighing in content.

Allen smiled as Kanda felt that freedom he'd only been thinking about. "You're flying. You're free." He laughed lightly, the sound of wind chimes echoing out to sea. He kept Kanda's arms spread out, then just held his waist, allowing the Japanese male to feel more of it, for as long as he liked it. Allen eventually lifted his hands to hold Kanda's own. Their hands bumped slightly, caressing one another's, and then Allen grasped them gently, folding them in, as the sun began to disappear completely. And slowly, slowly, Kanda's 'wings' began folding down, as if coming for a landing, and Allen watched as Kanda looked over his shoulder to face him. The Brit smiled and held a firm grip on Kanda's hands and arms, which were around his waist. The moonlit eyes just stared into the dark navy, and Allen didn't know his face was inching closer and closer to Kanda's.

Kanda slowly took a few deep breaths as he slowly calmed himself, he couldn't stop smiling, it actually hurt since he never smiled...especially like this. The japanese then slowly felt his hands being caressed by the other, his smile slowly faded into curiousness before turning his head to the side, his 'wings' were folded now, he leaned himself back against Allen's body as he stared into the other's silver eyes. He still panted but now it was just slightly as he felt his body shiver, but not due to coldness of the winds...he unconsciously moved closer towards the brit's face and...he knew he felt something big for Allen. He was in love with him. He closed the distance and gently kissed him, Kanda felt the soft pillows of the other's lips and he leaned in more, wanting just a little more.

Allen felt his eyes slip closed as Kanda closed the distance and their lips met. They moved a little together, and then it got deeper and deeper. It was more ethereal than just watching the sunset. Allen Walker had fallen into the sunset, Kanda with him, and he was drowning in that which was Yuu Kanda and nothing else. Kanda smelled of green tea and some spice, and there was a trace of black tea on his lips. Allen's tongue experimentally went out, asking Kanda's lips for entrance, and it became passionate, meaningful, and his heart fluttered.

Kanda's own eyes slowly closed as he felt Allen respond to the kiss, he almost smiled as he felt the male's tongue, silently asking permission to deepen the kiss; and of course he allowed it. He slowly parted his soft pink lips and held a moan as he finally tasted the boy, no...the young man that stole his heart and saved his life. He smell the scent of sandlewood and wine, it was faint but it was nice to smell...and his taste, it was nothing he ever tasted before, it was something sweet, even thou he hated all things sweet...but Allen's kisses were something he definitely could get use to.

The kiss eventually broke and Allen leaned back a bit so he could look into Kanda's eyes. The dusk was fading, the sunset already far-gone, but Allen was smiling slightly at Kanda, his eyes twinkling, gentle and soft. They eventually got down, Allen hopping down and then let Kanda use him as a stronghold to get down. Then the Brit walked with Kanda by his side towards Kanda's suite. They were both a little embarrassed, but they started up conversation on their way back, Allen just smiling all the while. Allen already had his pad and pouch inside his inside overcoat pocket.

Walking into the sweet, Allen whistled, and then looked around at the flowers, the lights. "This light should do..." He noticed Kanda going over to a safe. "Should we be expecting your fiancée anytime soon?" Allen wasn't afraid; just cautious.

At the negative, he nodded. "Good..." Then Kanda pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a necklace that Tyki had given to Kanda. He treated Kanda like a woman, thus gave him expensive jewelry and expected him to wear it. This was a blue heart-shaped necklace. "Is it a sapphire?"

At hearing it was a diamond, Allen's eyes widened. Kanda gave it to him to look over the details. Allen shook his head. It was beautiful, he'd admit that, but it seemed like a dreadfully heavy thing for Kanda to bear. He handed it back to the male. "It IS beautiful, Kanda..."

The male expressed how he didn't want to hear about it and he put it back. Allen snorted. "So how would you like me to draw you?" He smiled, taking his pad out from his inside coat pocket.

The japanese never felt so embarrassed as he and Allen walked back to his suit, but he was happy and was excited for Allen to draw him; he then opened his door and closed it when they were both already inside. He then turned to Allen as he was asked about Tyki, "No, we have until 11:30, we have more than enough time." he said and then went to his drawer. He didn't know why but he took out this large gorgeous necklace that Tyki had gotten him; he showed it to the brit before making a face and putting it away. "Don't ever say that." he said and went to sit on his Victorian style couch.

He then thought for a moment, as Allen asked how he would like to be drawn, the japanese stood up, he went to his night stand and picked up an hourglass with a lotus flower inside. "I want to be draw with this..." he said and walked back to the couch but didn't sit…he was thinking about Allen's drawings and he decided he wanted one of those. Kanda placed the hourglass on the couch before slowly taking off his Obi, letting it fall onto the floor before slowly untying his kimono, letting that fall by his feet. He turned around, slightly blushing and a bit timid to be naked in front of another, yes he wore nothing underneath his kimonos, it gave him some type of freedom that one else would know...expect for Allen. Without saying anything else, he laid on the couch, placing the hourglass just below his face as the pink glow of his lotus illuminated on his asian looks. He dark locks, fell over his shoulder and over his arms and almost to his waist, some fell over his chest before resting on the couch. His body facing the other, while one arm was over his head and placed over the armrest...the other was folded on the couch, his delicate hand just barely touching the base of the hourglass. "Is…is this alright?" he asked timidly.

"But it's also a dreadful thing to put on," Allen added with a small smile. "I don't think that tone of blue is especially good because of your eyes. The necklace distracts far too much from your eyes."

Until 11:30... Allen could do that. Even if he took his time.

When Kanda went to pick up something, Allen opened his pouch and took out a new stick of charcoal. He took a small blade and began sharpening it. He hadn't notice Kanda completely undressing and then when it was sharp enough, he set his pouch aside, and picked up his pad, turning around... And then his heart stopped.

The most beautiful sight he'd ever witnessed met him just now. Kanda's posture struck something deep inside of Allen and it was suddenly hard to breathe. He blinked, realizing that he was staring and Kanda had asked him a question, and he nodded. Then he broke into a smile. "It's perfect, Kanda. Absolutely perfect." He then grabbed a chair and moved it over. He settled himself in it, opening the pad again, glancing up. He took in a breath, and then let it out slowly. "All right... mind, this is going to take a while, so just try to keep still, okay?"

He smiled, and then his charcoal stick touched the paper.

He nodded as Allen told him to stay still and he then took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as he tried to relax. At least this posture was comfortable. He then watched the other work; his silver eyes looked at him for a moment before falling onto the pad. He held a small smile as he started to feel comfortable naked around him...other men, woman, Tyki would give him lustful looks, and he felt uncomfortable, disgusted and that was even when he WAS wearing something. But being here with Allen like this was anything but disgusted. He was comfortable and his mind drifted to what it would be like...to go away and travel with Allen, to be with him all the time...go out dancing, drawing for him...thinking of just the two of them, somewhere...he didn't care where, it could be in some box in the lowest part of any town in the world...but he would be happy, content as long as Allen was with him. If only that dream could be true...but in the meantime, the now...he will enjoy it, cherish it...for now, he was happy to be with him.

Allen felt Kanda's curves through his drawing. Not in a perverse, lustful way. He admired Kanda's toned body, muscular, but not overly so. He was working on the hourglass between Kanda's main body and his arm. It wasn't long before random lines became a human shape, and Kanda's chest became more defined. Allen felt a little heat rising to his cheeks, but suppressed it. His chrome eyes flicked back and forth between Kanda and the pad, making sure he got everything right. He was focusing on Kanda's face, making sure to get every single strand of hair that was before him, the strands over his shoulder, his chest, his waist even. It wasn't long before Kanda's upper-half was done and Allen worked his way across the pad. He fought down another blush as he worked on Kanda's lower-half. Of course, Allen saw only details, and did those details, then brought them into the bigger picture. Naturally, sketching Kanda's cock was rather embarrassing because Allen was in love with him, but it was part of Kanda, and required just as much attention as the rest of him. He then worked on Kanda's legs, lining out the strength in them. He flicked back to the hourglass, and then worked on that in the picture. He made sure to get every last petal of the lotus.

He felt Kanda's eyes on him all the while, which is what Allen was normally comfortable with, but now they made him fidget just a tad. It was at least an hour before Allen was doing final touches on the couch for the background, and then he re-emphasized Kanda's hands, making them strong, and less feminine.

"There," he finally whispered, looking at it. He blew at the stray coal marks, blowing them off the page, and then shot Kanda a smile. "It's all done."

Allen signed his initials at the bottom of the page, and then picked up Kanda's kimono, handing it to him, but then moved to sit down beside the naked male on the couch. Despite how modest Allen was, he was quite comfortable with a naked Kanda beside him. He opened up the pad and handed it to Kanda. "I am hoping it's to your liking."

Kanda waited patiently for Allen to finish his drawing, he couldn't help but feel the warm blush rising over his cheeks as those moonlight eyes traced every curve, every detail of his body. Good thing Kanda kept in shape, he loved working out...it gave him something to do and keep his mind off things, he loved meditation, it gave him a place to relax in his mind and gave him a sense of peace. He sighed quietly, so not to disturb the other as he watched Allen. He smirked as he didn't want to chuckle, he saw how Allen frowned in concentration, how his hand swiftly and gracefully moved over the pad...his eyes flickered from him to the pad...and he noticed that Allen wasn't looking at him with lust...but more admiration. He smiled to himself as he felt...that he mattered to someone and he was glad that it was with him.

Once Allen had finished, Kanda picked up his hourglass, gently placing it on the floor before slowly sitting up. He nodded his thanks to the other as he handed him the kimono, the raven haired placed it on and pulled it closed before scooting over to give Allen room to sit. As the british handed him the drawing, he gasped as a hand started to trace some of the work, he didn't care that his fingertips were getting dirty.

"Moyashi...this is amazing...I cant believe I look like that." he said in awe as he then turned to him. "Its lovely, thank you." he smiled at the other and leaned to gently peck his lips before returning to the picture.

Allen blushed slightly at Kanda's compliment, but then indicated many parts of his body. "Well, in your expression, your eyes are calm, and very thoughtful. You generally seem to think a lot, but you also take action. You body is really well-built, if you don't mind my saying, where it's got the strength it needs, but not extremely so. Your hair is thicker than it appears because there's more when it's done than in a ponytail... You also have really strong legs. I do admire you, Kanda." The Brit just smiled.

At the peck on the lips, Allen chuckled, and pushed the pad back towards Kanda. "And it's yours, Kanda." Pad cover and all.

Kanda blushed a bit as Allen explained what he saw through his paintings, he then smiled as he felt like if Allen knew him deep down, he didn't even know himself like that, and Allen's talented hands drew almost his soul. He then blinked when Allen handed the pad to him and told him it was his, "Really?" he asked as he gently took it, "But...it's not necessary." he said but he then held it tightly over his chest, he smiled again at the one he loved and nodded, "arigatou...Aren...I will cherish this for all my life."

"Yes it is," Allen replied with a laugh and pushed the pad back to Kanda. "Keep it. I insist." At the word of thanks, Allen just smiled. "I will admit that it's more than likely my best one to date." When Kanda looked at the paper again, Allen pointed out a few more things that he could see, especially the aura of power that appeared to him. Not feminism, as most saw, apparently.

"Would you like to dress?" Allen asked. "There's still plenty of time for us to go about the ship. We have another hour or two, at least."

The japanese turned to Allen as he asked if he wanted to dress up, he nodded...it was true they still had an hour or two to be together before the meeting ended. "Alright, give me a few minutes. He then got up and placed the pad on his seat before heading to his luggage to take out some clothes. Kanda pondered if he should wear men clothes, like he always wanted but never allowed to, unless he was with Komui and Lenalee...he then smirked and took out a blue kimono, with white and soft blue flowers over the sleeves and down to the end of the kimono, he also took out an Obi with white and blue, and a red line around its center. He took off the one he had, dropping it onto his feet as he changed into the new one. He didn't feel any shame in doing so, he trusted Allen and beside, he already saw him naked. He then took out his red slippers and placed it on before heading to brush his hair, he decided to let it down since...maybe Allen might like it like that. He then turned to his love, "I'm ready."

When Kanda was done changing, Allen smiled at him. "You look great. I-" He was cut off as the door was knocked upon and Sheryl's voice floated through.

"Sir Kanda?" Sherly was asking. Allen felt himself being pulled down through another room. Kanda knew the layout better. He went behind Kanda as the man quietly closed the door. Allen turned to the door, which he felt led out into the hallway. "This way," he said quietly, and they both walked out, shutting the door behind him. Allen breathed a quick sigh of relief as they walked down the halls. He noticed Kanda wore slippers instead of sandals. Well, if they had to run...

Allen heard the door being opened behind them and both he and Kanda glanced back. Sheryl was heading towards them.

"Come on!" Allen said, and ran with Kanda towards the elevators, nearly bumping into many people along the way. Once in there, they were both telling the man to hurry and take them down. Just as Sheryl reached them, the gates shut. Allen gave the man a charming smile... and then flipped him off. Sheryl turned and began to run down the stairs.

Kanda smiled as Allen complimented on him but then turned to the door, his smile fell as his eyes widen, "Shit." he said and took the male out of the room and towards the other one. The two then walked out quietly to the hallway, hoping that they lost Sheryl but then they were caught, he felt Allen grab his hand before starting to run with him down the hallway and towards the elevator, he gasped and smirked as Allen flipped him off and snickered as the elevator started to go down. "We have to hide somewhere moyashi..." he said as he gripped the other male's arm, feeling between fear and excitement, he didn't care that he would be in great trouble with Tyki...he was with Allen and he was having some fun as well.

Once out of the elevator, Allen ran with Kanda. "I know!" he shouted over their running. They ran down another two flights of stairs, almost crashing into a man pushing dirty dishes on a trolley. "S-sorry!" the Brit apologized to the man as they rounded a corner. Then they were behind a door with a small window, panting. Allen got the strength to chuckle. "P-pretty tough for just a valet, this guy... seems more like he could be a cop- oh shit!"

Sheryl had caught up with them and saw them through the window. "Go!" Allen heard Kanda shout, and they ran down the hall. "Wait, in here," Allen said, and pushed Kanda through a door, shutting and locking it behind him. It was loud and Allen had to put his hands to his ears. "Now what..."

He noticed the ladder at their feet led to the boilers. "This is our way out," Allen announced, and climbed down. Since Kanda was in a kimono, it was hard, so Allen helped him down. They looked around. Greased men, but those who looked happy with their jobs.

"Hold up, what are you two doing down here?" one asked, and Allen just tugged Kanda along. "It could be dangerous you two, wait!"

But they ran, ran through all the working men and Allen kept saying random things like "you're doing a GREAT job" and the like. They found a door and it led into the larger luggage storage. There was even a car. "Well... this is nice..."

They both continued to run after the elevator door opened and the two took off, Kanda did his best to keep up despite wearing his slippers, he cursed himself for wearing those but then again he didn't know that they would be running all over the place to get rid of Shyeril. He just snickered as they kept bumping into people, Allen mostly did the apologies, Kanda…well he was just having too much fun.

"Go!" the japanese male yelled as he then started to run once more with Allen, he was panting hard but he didn't care, he wanted to get away from his future brother in law, he knew Sheryl would definitely tell Tyki about this and there will be hell to pay, but fuck it. Fuck them all.

He grinned as they then went down a ladder with Allen's help before rushing towards what appeared to be the boiler room. Kanda picked up the bottom of his kimono as he didn't want to get it dirty as they rushed towards a door and the two quickly opened it and entered before shutting it close. Kanda panted as he leaned up against the door, he was laughing quietly as he never had this much fun in all his life...damn, he really need to do this more often. He then turned towards the british as he mentioned about something nice, he looked around and saw that they were a larger storage and there were some cars there. "Moyashi we..." then he was interrupted as another door in the storage opened and there was his brother in law."Shit..." he hissed quietly and crouched down, "We have to hide...where can we go?" he asked as he gripped Allen's hand tightly, he was starting to get nervous.

"There," Allen whispered, pointing to one of the fancier cars. They ducked behind a few boxes and quietly made their way over to it. Allen opened the door and helped Kanda in before slipping inside himself and shutting the door carefully. Allen crouched down, and it soon became that Kanda was practically on top of him, as they hid on the small floor of the car instead of the bench seat. Footsteps got closer to the car, and suddenly Allen could hear his own heart beating, how harshly he was breathing. His inhales and exhales became shallow, quieter... And soon the footsteps faded away. The door was heard creaking open, then shutting.

Kanda nodded as Allen pointed towards one of the expensive looking cars before quietly heading towards that direction. He then watched Allen opened the door of the car before quietly slipping in and then Allen followed soon. He then lay on top of Allen as they were on the floor of the car as he gripped the younger male's shirt tightly. He hid his face over his love's shirt, quietly inhaling and exhaling...doing this best to not make any sort of noise as footsteps came closer and closer towards their car. He shut his eyes tightly and didn't move, held his breath as slowly but surely the footsteps were fading away. He then slowly breathed out as he heard the door shutting before relaxing. "That was close." he said quietly and looked up, dark eyes watched as moonlight stared over him. He felt his face blush as he noticed their position on the floor.

Allen finally let out a sigh of relief. His head fell back against the door and he let out a small chuckle, relieved that they hadn't been caught and that they were safe. They could actually remain where they were... except one thing. Allen noticed their position and he blushed a little as well, but then gave Kanda a reassuring smile. "Here, up you get first," he said, helping Kanda get off him and into the seat. Then Allen slowly slid up into a sitting position and then moved to sit on the bench seat beside Kanda. He was chuckling again. "Persistent bugger," he commented, meaning Sheryl.

"G..gomen." he said as he slowly got off of Allen and went to sit on the backseat of the car. He then watched Allen do the same as he then chuckled about Sheryl. Kanda chuckled as well and sighed quietly, he leaned back against the seat as he turned to him. "You have no idea, Tyki and his family are all the same...I can't stand of any of them." he then dropped his smile and closed his eyes. "I know..." he licked his lips as he felt nervous, "I know I am going to be in so much trouble..." dark eyes then opened and turned to the one that he loved, he smiled gently. "And I don't care...whatever he does to me, it will not take away how happy I am being with you, moyashi."

"Well, if you still want to return to him," Allen countered, then put up a hand. "I'm not saying you don't have to go back, but just a... well, I mean..." Allen was getting a little flustered, trying to explain. And it didn't help that the storage room was hot (even getting hotter) because of it being right next to the large boiler room. "I-I'm just saying... you decide what you want because it's your life." He then smiled.

Kanda just stared at the other as he spoke, he felt his skin a bit sticky due to all the running and of course being next to the boiler room didn't help, he sighed and loosened his Obi a bit so he could open the front of his kimono, to help ease the discomfort. "No…I want to stay with you." he said gently as he dropped his hands onto the seat on each of his side. He smile even more when Allen looked a bit flustered. "What I want in my life is to be with you...I want to get away from them...to leave my life and build a new one, where I am happy, free...only if you let me."

Allen felt the heat on his face rising because Kanda's kimono slipped off one shoulder and he was met with that broad, well-built chest and it reminded him of just how good-looking Kanda was. "Kanda... of course I'd let you," he finally managed out, smiling. "It's your decision and I'd never want to do anything to impede it... for any reason. I-" He stopped, and blushed harder.

Kanda leaned closer towards Allen and still smiled gently, hearing him say that he would let him be with him. He then blinked as the british suddenly stopped, curious as to what he was going to say, he asked. "I want to...and I want to go with you. Tell me, moyashi...what was it that you were going to say?" He leaned more.

"I was..." Allen felt his voice fading away as Kanda leaned closer and closer to him. Gods, it was hot in this room, in this car... and Kanda was... Kanda was... "I was going to tell you... I-I..." And then Kanda was only inches from him and Allen felt his cheeks hotter than ever. His eyes slid to half-mast. It was like the heat was going to make him dizzy. "Love you," he whispered the last part, feeling Kanda's breath on his lips.

Kanda grinned as he heard those words he wanted to hear for some time now, he felt the same way. He just didn't know if Allen would reject him or not. But as he heard that Allen loved him, he felt so happy that he would want to do anything with him. "Aren..." he said and slowly moved so that he was on the british's lap, his thighs on each side of the younger male's hips as his face kept close, within inches front his lips. "Ashiteru...Aren…" he then closed the distance and kissed him gently.

Allen noticed that Kanda had moved forward, and that he was straddling his lap. The British snapped his head up, and Kanda's face was barely inches from his own. The boy suspected that Kanda had said something in his language to mean roughly the same thing, and Allen tilted his head, meeting Kanda halfway. The kiss started slow, careful, but then it became more. More passionate, and emotional. Allen's hands went up to slide Kanda's kimono off his other shoulder and run his hands along that bare chest. Allen's tongue battled with Kanda's, but he pulled the male down on top of him. Giving him control. Giving him the choice.

Kanda moaned as the kiss deepened, feeling Allen's warm tongue dance with his own as he tasted that sweetest all over again. He shivered slightly as the british slid off his kimono, then feeling those gently hands caress his naked chest. Then they slowly broke the kiss and Kanda leaned back, blinking in confusion as he saw he was the one on top of Allen. He didn't even know when they moved like that. The japanese then looked down at his love with soft navy eyes before returning to kiss him again, his hands busied themselves in removing Allen's shirt, unbuttoning it before pushing it over his pale shoulders. "Aren..." he moaned lustfully as he couldn't believe that Allen was going to give him control...he didn't know what to think about that...but he always wanted some type of control and he was happy that Allen trusted him enough for him to do it.

Allen only smiled when Kanda looked down at him in confusion, and Allen's hands went to touch Kanda's loose dark hair, stroking the silky strands. Kanda... was truly the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on. How had he gotten to be so lucky? He kissed Kanda back and moaned into it as Kanda began removing his coat, his shirt. The boy's hands buried themselves in Kanda's hair, tugging lightly, and arching when Kanda touched him. Allen made sure his hands drifted down, stroking Kanda's sides. When Kanda broke the kiss, Allen leaned up and began leaving gentle kisses on Kanda's neck. Somehow, Kanda seemed to enjoy it more than he thought. Perhaps that brat Tyki had tried to nip at Kanda's neck and it was uncomfortable. Well... Allen would erase those touches, erase them and replace them with own gentle ministrations, lips and tongue.

Kanda closed his eyes as Allen started to gently kiss and nip his neck after their heated and passionate kiss; the raven haired felt his body warm up even more as Allen touched him in ways he never thought would bring him pleasure. There were those god awful touches from Tyki, they were never good...too rough, almost bruising but luckily for him, Tyki never had a chance to bed with him, not that he would allow it. Now for the first time, Kanda wanted to be close, intimate with someone and he wanted it to be with Allen. His hands skillfully opened the boy's pants and pushed them down until he helped him slip them off completely before dropping them to the pile on the floor. Kanda then opened his eyes and moved away from those soft kisses as he looked lovingly at him. "Aren...do you really want me to take you?" he ask as his hand went to caress those silver soft locks he adored.

Allen's lips were attached to Kanda's neck and kissing a trail across it, then to his shoulders and then to his neck again. His hands slipped under Kanda's hanging kimono, his arms letting the Obi loose, and the kimono slipped off completely, pooling behind Kanda. Allen's hands went everywhere they could reach, his chest, his sides, his legs, brushing across his cock, everywhere he could possibly touch the other male. Allen grunted quietly as Kanda battled with his trousers and he helped slide them off. He went back to kissing Kanda's cheeks, his lips, his neck, and then Kanda was speaking to him, asking him. Allen could only smile, a true smile, back up at him, and his hands held Kanda's face. "Whatever you want to do with me, Kanda. Anything and everything," he replied in a far gentler tone than any he had spoken in before.

The raven haired moaned softly as Allen touched him everywhere, feeling those hands so gently over his skin made Kanda start to feel himself hard, he blushed as he never felt this way before and was a bit shy concerning on what they were going to do, but he wanted it and he wanted the control. Allen was giving it to him and it made him feel that he was the only one that valued him as a person. Kanda smiled as he felt Allen's hands caress his face and then heard him say that he could do whatever he wanted. He leaned to kiss him, gently as his hands went to touch that body, he felt Allen's firm, toned chest...then went to touch his sides, flat stomach and down his creamy thighs. He groaned when he brushed the younger male's hardness, feeling how erect he was. He the pressed his body against the other before slowly moving his hips, letting their erections rub against one another causing the two to moan due to their delicious friction.

Allen groaned, leaning into Kanda's touches. His hands massaged Kanda's sides and drifted down to his thighs. But then Kanda leaned down, pressing their bodies together. A loud moan escaped him as their erections brushed against each other, again and again. Allen's body began moving against Kanda's, and he shuddered, having not felt anything like this before. It got hotter and hotter, and not because of where they were or what was around them, but because it was just them. Allen's hand went up, hitting the window palm-down. The heat had allowed steam to build up, and Allen felt the fogged condensation on his hand, then it slid down and his arm wrapped around Kanda's shoulders. "Kanda... please..."

"Aren..." he growled softly as he gripped the other's hips tightly, his hips rocking harder and faster. "Tell me...tell me what you want." he moaned as he wanted to pleasure his lover, wanted to show him how much he loved him and would do anything for him, to him. "I need you so much Aren..."

Allen threw his head back, hitting the seat cushion, and his arms wrapped more around Kanda. "I-I want you... I want... w-whatever you decide... to give me..." He trailed off into a long moan, shutting his eyes. This was for the both of them, but Allen wanted to give every last bit of control to Kanda he could.

At Allen's answer, the japanese felt something inside him snap, his eyes darken as he lifted himself up and spread Allen's legs farther apart before a hand went to grasped his harden cock. "I want you...Aren, I want you in every way." he then growled possessively, he didn't know where this came from, this feeling of control. He never had this before but he knew it was something he wanted, even if it were only once he got to experience it. He kissed Allen again as he then stroked the other slowly, but then started to pick up speed.

"Uhn... K-Kanda...!" He felt the other male spreading his legs, but he wasn't worried. He knew it was going to hurt to begin with, but he didn't care. It would feel great, and he knew everything with Kanda could only get better and better. When Kanda began stroking him, Allen's arms fell and his hands clutched Kanda's shoulders instead. He bent forward, burying his face in Kanda's neck, feeling sweat rolling down his back. He panted hard, shaking, and bucking into Kanda's hand. "K-Kan... Kanda...!" He felt his peak rising, and then everything just snapped together. Stars shook Allen's vision as he felt himself releasing into Kanda's hand.

Kanda's eyes soften as he watched Allen release into his hand, he then inhaled the male's scent over his hair as he nuzzled it. He sighed in content and he kissed his lover's forehead. The japanese male then lifted his hand, gently licking the essence from his palm before taking that same hand and went under the younger male's body, searching for his entrance. "Ashiteru...Aren." he whispered before leaning over to kiss him while a finger slipped inside his warmth.

Allen felt himself blush as Kanda licked his hand. He might've made a comment on it possibly not tasting good, but Kanda didn't seem to mind. Allen let out a gentle moan as Kanda began pushing one finger inside of him. It seemed to slide through, but Allen was a virgin, and there was discomfort. He pulled Kanda closer nonetheless, wanting more of him, and anything he would give to Allen.

Kanda deepened the kiss as he continued to prepare his lover, in and out, slowly and gently so not to hurt the one beneath him. He would slip a few more fingers inside as he broke the kiss, and nibbled the other's neck, licking the salty sweat from his skin. His own cock was painfully hard and he desperately controlled himself as he wanted to take care of Allen first.

Despite the discomfort and the minor pain, Allen liked what he was receiving from Kanda. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and it felt... nice. Like being loved... so wasn't that the point?

"Go on," he breathed huskily against Kanda's ear. "I'm ready..." He nuzzled Kanda's head, and put his arms back around the male's shoulders, hands on the back of the Japanese male's head. "I love you, Kanda... more than anything in this world..."

At hearing that Allen was ready, Kanda slipped his fingers out of his body and positioned himself over him; he licked his lips nervously, out of habit before placing his tip over the other's prepared entrance. He then looked into his lover's eyes as he heard his confession; he smiled and started to push as he started to tell him he loved him as well. "I love you...so much, Aren...I love you." he whispered gently as he gripped Allen's hips, he moaned as he felt how tight and hot he was as finally was completely inside the one he loved. "Ngh..." he grunted as he kept himself in check as to not move, not until Allen was ready.

Allen hardly felt Kanda go in. But he DID feel Kanda when he was completely in, and he blushed, realizing how deeply involved they were. Kanda seemed to be waiting for something, but Allen was impatient. And he noticed the Japanese male was holding back for his sake. Allen pulled himself back, pulling himself just slightly off Kanda's cock, then pushed back down. He smirked slightly and kissed Kanda's temple. "Go on... I've been ready for you since I met you..."

Kanda closed his eyes as he waited patiently for Allen to adjust himself of his size; as he waited he couldn't help but feel how warm the other was, how deliciously warm and welcoming around his cock. The japanese smiled slightly as he felt how intimate he was with his lover, he never had anyone before...and he was happy that he was so close w/ someone like this with Allen. But then he felt the other move, pulling back before pushing in causing Kanda to groan at the movement before opening his eyes, he felt a kiss on his temple and saw that smirk over the other's lips. At the comment, he smirked as well before pulling his hips back and pushing in, starting slowly. "Aren..." he moaned and leaned over to kiss him.

Allen's smirk fell into a smile as Kanda began moving. It was so different from just hugging and kissing, there was more to be shared, and much more was happening to them. Allen groaned a few times, and nipped gently at Kanda's lips. Soon, the groans turned into wanton moans, and Allen found himself moving to Kanda's rhythm, in and out at a steady pace. "Harder," he whispered against Kanda's ear. "Please, Kanda..."

The japanese gasped and moaned as he continued to move, but once hearing his lover wanting it harder, Kanda could only but obey; he pulled his hips back just enough to leave the tip of his cock still inside of his body before slamming back into that welcoming warmth. He growled at the sensation and he couldn't help himself and wanting more, he continued to go harder, faster...he shifted his hips slightly so he was able to go in deeper. He broke the heated kiss only to start to ravish the younger male's slender neck, nipping and kissing his ivory skin.

Allen let out a short cry as Kanda's pushed in harder and deeper, and something was hit. Stars shot across Allen's vision and every last inch of pain was replaced by unexplainable pleasure. He was breathing hard, gripping Kanda's shoulders. "A-again... ahh!" And Kanda complied. Repeatedly, that spot was hit, over and over again, and Allen lost himself. He was so lost in it that he barely felt Kanda releasing into him. But he felt warm, unexplainable warm, and it was comforting, rather than the boiling heat of the room in general. Allen finally opened his eyes, panting, and looked up at Kanda with a loving gaze. His hands carefully drifted up to hold Kanda's face, his fingertips brushing into the man's hair. He blinked slowly. "You're trembling," he whispered.

The japanese moaned as he complied to Allen's desires and continued to pound into him, harder, faster...so much so that the car they were in was rocking gently from side to side; luckily no one was in the storage room to catch them on the act. Not that Kanda cared. He finally arched his back slightly, feeling his body freeze as a warm pooling exploded within him, releasing deep into his lover's body. He moaned Allen's name softly as he gripped the other's hips, he then slowly stopped moving and panted, feeling so much alive then he ever felt before. As he opened his eyes, didn't realize when he closed them, all he saw was gorgeous moonlight orbs, loving looking at him. He couldn't help himself and shake slightly, at the comment of his trembling, Kanda turned his head and nuzzled his lover's warm hand. "I...I just..." he took a small breath, letting it out slowly as he tried to relaxed, "I never felt this way before."

Allen smiled, stroking his lover's cheeks. "Neither have I." It was truth, all honest truth. Allen tipped Kanda's head down and kissed his forehead, then brought the man to rest his head on Allen's bare chest. The Brit was still breathing irregularly, but it was calmer now. Allen's hands stroked through Kanda's long hair slowly, marveling the texture even when it was drenched with sweat.

He sighed in content as he felt his cheek over Allen's damp and smooth skin, his chest was rising up and down, a bit irregular but he didn't mind. He then snuggled with the other as he then smiled, hearing Allen's heart beat...it was so calming, it made him feel relaxed and comforted. "Ashiteru, Aren..." he whispered and slowly his arms were wrapped around the british's smaller form. "I want to be like this, to be with you forever...I don't want to go back to my life, I want to make a new one with you."

Allen just smiled, stroking through the man's long hair, slowly and carefully. "I'd love that," he whispered back, and kissed Kanda's temple again, closing his eyes. He felt a little exhausted. Maybe a few moments here to relax a bit... Some number of minutes passed by, the only sound being of their breathing. After maybe fifteen or twenty minutes lying there, Allen shifted a bit. "Think its okay now," he said quietly, and kissed Kanda's cheek before attempting to sit up. They actually hadn't made much of a mess. Allen just took his vest and wiped them both off before setting it aside. Slowly, he sat up.

The two kept quiet during those amazing silent minutes, Kanda was just lying on top of Allen as he closed his eyes, drifting his mind to images of him and Allen, doing whatever they wanted, whenever, however...as long as they were alone, together with no one to take them away from each other. He smiled as he loved how his love caressed his long tresses, calming him even more. And just when he felt like he was going to sleep, Allen shifted underneath him and he slowly, but reluctantly got up as he started to fix his Kimono.

Allen glanced around the small floor and found his pants. He slowly slipped them back on, fixing his belt, and then found his shirt. His coat was hanging over the mirror, and he reached over, picking that up, too. Allen noticed the Obi was loose and he took hold of it. "Wait, go this way..." He helped Kanda fix himself back up to look presentable. "We should probably go up on deck. It's boiling in here," he suggested with a small smile. So he slipped out of the car and helped Kanda down, then moved behind a large stack of boxes. Just then, the door opened again, and two stewards poked their heads in with lights.

"Blimey," Allen muttered and helped Kanda duck behind the boxes, towards the stairs leading up. He noticed the men were circling about the car. One noticed Allen's handprint, and snapped his fingers to the other man to signal him. Allen walked with Kanda to the stairs, silently climbing, and one of the guys opened the door, shouting "got ya!"

But then the two stared dumbfounded at the inside of the car; it was empty.

Allen tugged Kanda onto the boat deck, laughing hard. "T-those two gits... d-did you see their faces!"

Kanda smiled and turned over so that Allen would help him with his Obi, once they were both presentable, he watched Allen slip out of the car before helping him out. He then started to head to the exit but quickly hid behind some boxes as two men with flashlights were doing their random search. Kanda felt his heart jump as he was getting nervous, but at the same time...it was exciting, almost getting caught. No matter what he did with Allen, he would always feel more alive than he ever was.

He then started to go up the stairs quietly, with Allen in tow, and just before reaching the door, he heard a shout and turned to see that the two idiots were looking into the car where they were. Kanda snickered as he then ran with Allen through the door and towards the boat deck, laughing as well.

"Che, idiots…they will never find out that it was us." He smirked as they finally reached the deck. It was a bit cold but he didn't mind, he pulled his kimono closer to his body and he inhaled the freeze crisp air. The japanese then looked up at the sky, seeing it clear and the moon full. "Arigatou, moyashi.." he said gently and turned to his lover by his side, "For saving me, again and again...I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Allen calmed down and breathed in the chilly night air. Yes, it was cold, but he hardly felt it. He went to stand next to Kanda, taking hold of his hand. "You don't have to repay me. I wanted to." He just smiled that soft, gentle smile at Kanda, what he was known for. Allen reached up one hand, putting it on the back of Kanda's neck, and pulled him down for a gentle, gentle kiss.

Meanwhile, neither of them noticed that the ship was nearing a large crystal mass right in front of them. An iceberg. A large iceberg that seemed to loom out of the shadows. Neither of them noticed a bell being run or a few men shouting and running about. It was just that kiss.

Kanda kept smiling as Allen moved closer towards him; he then felt the other's hand rest behind his neck and pulled him closer. His heart started racing again as slowly their faces were close and soon their lips met, kissing gently. Kanda slowly wrapped his arms around the shorter male's shoulders as he pushed himself against the other.

It was then that the ship shook, the shudder shooting up from the bottom of the boat and to the deck. Allen broke the kiss and glanced around, holding onto Kanda. Why was the ship shaking? He glanced up, saw the iceberg right near them. "Watch it!" Allen said, and pushed Kanda away from the falling ice as the side scraped against the berg. One piece hit Allen, but not so hard that he was knocked out. He got up and rubbed his head, staring in awe as they passed the iceberg. "Holy..."

Kanda gasped as he felt being pushed away from the kiss as he quickly held onto Allen when the ship shock, he looked around and didn't even see the large pieces of ice falling onto the deck, but then was pushed by Allen out of harm's way, "Aren!" he called out to his lover and check on where he was hit, "Are you alright?" he asked as he then looked around to see this massive block of ice and crystals, he stared in awe as the iceberg kept ramming itself onto the side of the ship. "Aren..." he said as the boat shock violently again, causing the two to fall onto the ground. Soon, screams and cries were heard as everyone felt the impact of the hit.

"I'm all right," Allen reassured him. "Don't worry..." He slowly stood up, only to be knocked down with Kanda again and the Brit glanced behind him as the iceberg loomed over them, and then... the scraping stopped. All shuddering stopped. The people who had been on deck began to calm down and many people came out from their rooms to see what the problem was. Allen slowly got to his feet and helped Kanda up. "Wow..."

Kanda slowly got up with Allen's help, he still felt a bit shaken by the impact and wrapped his arms around his lover, "Aren, are you sure you're alright?" he asked as he then started to pull the british inside, he will check on that injury he had.

"Yes, yes, I'm all right, Kanda," Allen said, gently swatting Kanda's hands down. "Relax. I'm okay. Promise." He walked with Kanda up the small stairs to another level of the outside deck, where many men were chattering with the captain. And Noise Marie was there, too, and Allen heard, "she's already underwater" and the like.

He took a deep breath. "This is bad." It sounded like the ship was sinking. They needed to tell everyone they knew what had happened.

He held Allen's hand as they walked up the flight of stairs, hearing the commotions of the crew and passengers about the hit. Kanda kept to himself as they walked up to a different level and that was when they heard about the sinking. His heart dropped and the only thing he knew was that he had to tell Komui and Lenalee. The japanese gripped Allen's hand and they started to run, he had to get to them and tell them they needed to get out of the ship.

"Whoa, whoa, Kanda, slow down!" Allen tugged back his hand and slowed, which initially made Kanda slow down. He then took the Japanese male's hand again. "Calm down." His thumb stroked Kanda's hand gently. "Easy... just stay calm and cool about this. We're all going to be fine. Trust me." And he smiled slightly for Kanda before walking with him calmly back to his room. Sherly, however, was awaiting them outside, and though he didn't like it, he allowed Allen to come along. He actually walked beside the other male. "Good to see you back, Sir Kanda," the man was saying.

Then they walked in the room. Tyki was sitting there, smoking a cigarette, and he glared as Kanda walked in with Allen. Lenalee and Komui were toward the back, looking at Kanda with worried eyes. The Millennium Earl wasn't anywhere to be seen, but the master-at-arms was there.

"Something's happened," Allen began, but Tyki cut him off.

"Something indeed HAS happened," he said, standing up. "Two things very dear to me have gone missing tonight. Now that one is back," he looked at Kanda, and then glared at Allen, "I have a pretty good idea where the other one is. Search him!"

Allen blinked, staring hard at Tyki. "E-excuse me?"

"Take off your coat, lad," the officer was saying, and began searching through his coat.

"What are you talking about? I don't have anything of yours-"

"Is this it?" the officer finally asked, pulling out... the blue diamond necklace.

Tyki nodded. "That's it."

Allen could only glare. "Yer bloomin' mad! Kanda, you know I wouldn't!" He glanced to the other male for help.

As they ran, Kanda's mind went in overdrive as he was scared and he wanted to see his sister, he just wanted to get to her, but then felt Allen slowly stopping him, trying to calm him down and soon it worked. Kanda took a deep breath and nodded at his lover, he smiled back when he saw that warming smile, he trusted Allen. Soon the two quietly walked back to his room, still a bit shaken but he was feeling a bit better now. He frowned as Sheryl was there and found it extremely odd that he was letting Allen be by his side. He gripped Allen's hand tightly and ignored the man's greetings before stepping into his room.

The japanese froze as he saw Tyki there, glaring at them, he saw Lenalee and Komui with worried eyes as well as an officer in his room. "What is the meaning of this, Tyki?" Kanda growled but was ignored when the Lord started to speak. He blinked, how dare he speak to him like if he were nothing? He was not to be treated like some object that one could touch, he was not a delicate thing to be pushed away from everyone and everything.

But then he felt Allen's hand slipped away from him, he quickly turned as the officer took out his necklace, the blue diamond one that he had showed him earlier when his love was drawing him. He kept quiet, for a second he felt betrayed, but then he knew...he KNEW Allen would never do anything like this.

"Let him go!" Kanda rushed towards the officer but soon Sheryl came in and pulled him away, "No, let me go! Unhand him, he didn't do it!" he started to struggle over Sheyrl's grip. "Aren!"

"Oh really?" Tyki asked. "Perhaps he did it while you were putting your clothes back ON, love..." He said it in a scathing tone, as if having Kanda put his clothes back on was an idea he did not like. And really, it actually made perfect sense. Kanda had walked out of the room and left everything out. Allen could've.

But he hadn't. Allen stared at Tyki, and saw it in his eyes. "Sheryl must've put it in my pocket!"

"That's absurd!" Sherly remarked, scoffing in indignation.

"Not even your pocket, is it, lad?" the officer was saying and turned the coat around. "Property of Mana L. Ryerson."

"Yes, it's my father's old coat!" Allen replied quickly. "Before he changed his last name to 'Walker'."

"Well, funny, because we got a stolen coat report earlier today."

It was like the evidence was against Allen. But he hadn't done a damn thing! "I'm telling you, I didn't do it!"

"Evidence is against you, boy, now come along," the officer said, but Allen fought back. "Come on, be a good lad now!"

It took three people to get Allen in cuffs, and he could only look to Kanda for help. Lenalee moved to go help him, but Komui held her back, shaking his head with a saddened expression.

Kanda froze as Tyki accused him of putting his clothes on, he forgotten the drawing pad he left on the couch just before they left the room. He felt sting in his eyes, he felt humiliated, he felt betrayed; but he knew in his heart that Allen didn't do this...he knew what lengths the Lord would go to in order to control him. He continued to struggle as more men came into the room and started to get the cuffs on his lover.

"He didn't do it! He wouldn't!" He wanted to scream, cry, yell...but he didn't, he felt what control he had gained with Allen, slowly slipping away...it was like he was being caged again and he couldn't do anything about.

But Allen felt himself being dragged off, and his eyes locked briefly with Kanda's. Confused, desperate, but then they blinked and the man had Allen out the doors and out of Kanda's sight. Sheryl finally released Kanda, because the door closed. Tyki smirked to himself, and then waved his hand. "I want everyone out of the room. Everyone..." He turned to Kanda and his gaze darkened. "Except you."

Sheryl nodded and motioned for Komui and Lenalee to follow him into the next room. Lenalee cast Kanda a worried glance, wanting to remain, but Komui nudged her and Sheryl took Road's hand. Once the door was shut, Tyki exhaled. "I don't get you, love. I make it perfectly clear that you are never to see him again, yet you completely disobey me and run off with him anyway." Tyki advanced to Kanda. "I don't understand. I can give you all the wealth in the world, anything you want, if you'd only just honor the engagement. Yet you're running off with low-class scum! Just what is going through your head?"

Kanda felt hot tears roll down his face as Allen was taken away, he then stopped struggling against Sheyrl and soon felt himself being let go. His dark eyes were on the door; they were focused as his mind was only thinking about Allen...his moonlight eyes filled with desperation and confusion. He then heard Tyki speak but he didn't care, he saw them slowly leave the room as Lenalee looked over him, he dropped his eyes as she continued to look at him and soon they were gone.

He fists his hands as he felt and heard Tyki approaching; his head went lower still as more tears fell. As the Lord yelled at him about how he would give anything, all the money he ever wanted if he kept his honor of the engagement; he kept silent, he didn't want this...he didn't want any riches, jewels, to be treated like some goddamn woman, he didn't want Tyki...he wanted his freedom with Allen. But then his head snapped when Tyki insulted Allen...and he didn't even felt his hand move when he slapped the Lord. There was the echo of the slap and Kanda only glared through his tears, his emotion of pure hatred in them. "Do not insult him in my presence, I rather be with him...a low class then be with a tyrant, a bastard like you. Get out of my room, now." he said quietly but it was a deadly tone in his voice.

Tyki hadn't been yelling at Kanda. He just tended to raise his voice. But he was calm, wanting just as calm an answer. But then he felt his face being thrown to the side and surprise lighted his face. Calmly, though, and practically seething, he turned back to face Kanda. No one. No one had EVER slapped him and not been punished. Then Kanda had the gull to order him out of his room. "I don't think so."

Tyki then grabbed Kanda, pushed him down so that the Lord had him pinned against the bed and in a way that Kanda couldn't get out of. "You're being disobedient and insolent. You actually have the gull to order me out of the room as if I am a mere servant? You're wrong." He was giving Kanda a sharp glare, deadly. He kept Kanda pinned down as he struggled. "You are my fiancée in practice, if not yet by law, so that you WILL honor me. You are very lucky I haven't yet chained you to the bedroom, but starting now might not be a bad idea."

Tyki then leaned down and stole Kanda's lips in a bruising, biting kiss, demanding him, demanding response, and he bit down on Kanda's lips, forcing them to open.

Kanda jumped as Tyki pushed him towards the bed, he struggled, kicked as hard as he could to get away from this monster; he grunted in anger as he glared up at the other man and he wanted nothing more but to kill him, kill him now and get away from him. But he was pinned down, he barely could move with the taller man on top of him, more tears fell and he was starting to feel afraid, he knew Tyki was dangerous and he knew he would do anything to get what he wanted.

He sobbed quietly, hot, angry tears fell more as he heard how he was being force on the kiss, the japanese kept his lips closed, still struggling, not to give up as he remembered Allen telling him he was strong, he was not going to let Tyki do this to him. But then he felt his lip being bitten painfully, he gasped as he then groaned when he felt Tyki push his tongue into his mouth. He struggled even more as he didn't want this, he didn't want Tyki.

'Aren' he sobbed as he thought of his lover.

But before he could do anything else beyond that kiss, a knock was heard. Tyki growled and leaned back. "Not now, we're busy!"

"I'm sorry sir, but the captain has ordered me for you to put on your lifebelts," a steward said, walking in anyway. "And come up to the boat deck-"

"I said, NOT NOW," Tyki replied scathingly, but the steward wasn't deterred. He had flinched, though.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, sir, but it's captain's orders," he said, then went to their closet and began pulling down lifebelts. Tyki sighed, aggravated, and released Kanda, standing up and lighting a cigarette.

"This is ridiculous," he murmured, taking a drag, and walking to the other side of the room, not looking at Kanda.

"It's quite cold out tonight, so might I suggest top coats and hats?" the steward went on, and saw Kanda's position. And as an idiot, didn't understand what his distress was. "Don't worry, sir. I'm sure it's just a precaution." The steward helped Kanda rise into a sitting position, but frowned when Kanda didn't take the lifebelt.

Kanda couldn't believe this was happening, he didn't want to lose himself to this monster; he will fight tooth and nail if he had to despite knowing that the ship was sinking. But then luck was on his side as he heard a knock, he gasped for breath and looked away as Tyki broke the kiss only to growl at whoever interrupted him.

He then felt the Lord get off of him and he slowly and quietly sat up, still visibly shaken but what had occurred only moments ago and ignored the two men in his room. He then quietly wiped his tears and held his kimono tightly, he ignored the steward as he handed him the lifebelt, he then suddenly got up and ran from the room...he had to find Allen. He had to save him.

Tyki was actually able to grab Kanda before he ran out of the room completely. He held onto his arm tightly and just stared. "Where are you going? To... him? To be a whore to a gutter rat!" Tyki couldn't help the disbelief creeping up into him. Inconceivable. Tyki could give his fiancée ANYTHING, but he was denying it all. He wanted to throw away his riches for rags and for a low-class scum?

"Let me go, you bastard!" Kanda yelled, feeling more tears as he struggled to break free from Tyki's grasps, "I rather be a whore to a gutter rat than be a prisoner to you!"

Tyki glared. "No!" He tried holding Kanda still as the man kept struggling. "I said no!" But then Kanda did something so undignified, unethical, and Tyki hadn't thought he'd dare. He hocked back and spat right in his face, into his eye. Tyki had to release Kanda to touch his face and by the time he recovered, Kanda was out the door. "Fuck..."

As he spitted at the other man, Kanda took the opportunity once he was freed and ran, he ran and ran, he needed to get away from Tyki and he needed to find Allen. He looked around erratically as he started to yell for anyone to help him.

Noise Marie was walking around on the upper levels, telling people to put their lifebelts on, requesting maids put on a good example, and then was checking rooms. He saw Kanda frantically running around and hurried over to him. "Kanda, you have to get to a lifeboat immediately-"

But Kanda was frantic. Master-at-arms? "Wha... you need to get to the lifeboats."

But Kanda said he had to find Allen. Marie bit his lip, knowing there was no way to convince Kanda otherwise. "All right. Take the elevator all the way to the bottom, go to the left. Down the crewman's passage, you'll come to a long corridor. Go left, right, and left again, and it'll be on your right. Find him, get to a lifeboat as quick as you can."

Kanda continued to call out for help, he was getting scared and he needed to find Allen, but he saw Marie and he stared to ask him where the master at arms was. "Marie, just tell me! I need to find Aren!" he yelled as there was chaos all around them.

He then nodded and took in the information of where to find him, "Arigatou, Marie, I promise we will get to the lifeboat." and with that the japanese took off towards the elevator, he tried to get it open but it wouldn't budge, he looked around and saw the stairs and went running down. Once he reached the bottom, he remembered he had to take a left, which he did and found the crewman's passage; Kanda then continued to run, "Aren! Aren!" he called out for his lover as he took the left, then right, then left again and then finally his last right. "Aren!"

Water was already sweeping through the corridor and by the time Kanda reached the bottom, it was already knee-high. It was freezing cold, icicles stabbing through skin over and over again. Allen was handcuffed to a pipe in one of the rooms, and had moved so that his feet and legs weren't in the freezing water. He was cursing under his breath. "This is not good," he murmured, and struggled against the cuffs again. His wrists were small, but his hands were big enough that the cuffs couldn't slide off, especially not his left arm. Allen put his forehead against the pipe in defeat. He knew the ship was sinking, and he was trapped here.

"Bloody hell," he cursed again and pulled the handcuffs against the pipes. The rattle of the metal on the pipes echoed and Allen thought he faintly heard someone calling his name. He froze, not daring to breath. It came again. With a slight tonal shift...

"Kanda!" he called back. He got a response. "Kanda, in here!" He began shaking his wrists, which caused the cuffs to hit to pipe and he did so until the door opened. "Kanda," he breathed, not daring to believe it.

As Kanda reached the lower corridor, he jumped into the water and gasped as it was ice cold, it felt like hundreds of needles piercing his skin, he could barely breathe but he didn't care, he kept calling for his lover until finally he heard him.

"Aren!" he made his way through the ice cold water and looked at him, he gripped the bars and tried to pull onto the cuffs, he then looked around and saw some keys lying on a desk nearby. With difficulty, he made his way towards the desk, grabbed the keys and returned to his lover. The japanese's hands were shaking, the cold was getting to him as well as the adrenaline of what was going around them, he focused on the keys so that he could get his lover out.

But his hands were shaking so bad he dropped the keys onto the water, "Shit!" he cursed and looked up at Allen, determined to get him out, Kanda held his breath and dove under the water. He frantically searched for it, came up to get some air but it was getting very hard to even think properly due to how cold it was. But he didn't care, he will save Allen.

He dove right back and after a few minutes, found the keys. He came out again and went to unlock the handcuffs as well as the gate, once Allen was freed; Kanda threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Aren..."

"Kanda," he replied, making a move towards his lover, but his handcuffs around the pipe didn't allow him to budge. "God, you look a fright!" He was staring at Kanda as he jumbled with the keys. "The silver one, the silver one, Kanda," he reassured, but then they were dropped in the water. "Kanda, it's okay, you don't have-"

But Kanda was already underwater. "Kanda!" he called, and was relieved when he re-emerged. "BaKanda, don't do that! You gave me a heart-attack!" When Kanda unlocked him, Allen hugged him tightly. "Stupid... you're freezing!" He took off his ribbon from his collar and used it to tie Kanda's wet hair back. He hugged Kanda tightly again and kissed his temple. "Okay, let's get out of here..."

And once Allen was in the water, he cursed forwards and backwards, and not using British slang. "Fucking hell...!"

Kanda just shivered in his lover's arms as the coldness was starting to get to him even more; he felt his body slowly going numb but he knew he had to be strong, for Allen. He felt his teeth grit as he tried to not let the icy water bother him as Allen fixed his long wet hair back. It would be bit easier for him now.

The two slowly got out of the water and started to run up the stairs, Kanda was barefoot and slipped a few times since he abandoned his slippers back in his room after what Tyki did; he didn't even think about covering his feet but he didn't care, he got his lover and now they had to find a way off this ship before it went down.

"A...Ar..een." Kanda shivered as he pointed towards where they should go, he still had to go find Komui and Lenalee, "N…Need to find...her...p…please." he begged his lover and could barely talk since he was so cold. But at least all the running and the adrenaline in him were helping a bit.

Allen glanced around. Why was it that every halfway looked the same! They found stairs to go up before the water level rose too quickly and Allen helped Kanda up the stairs. "Keep going, keep going, Kanda!" They got up on a higher deck and Allen glanced around. He saw a blanket and he immediately got it. He wrapped it around Kanda tightly, tying it closed around his shoulders. "Okay, okay..."

Allen took Kanda's cold hand and they ran back onto the deck. People were getting to lifeboats, some crowding around it and a few people actually got pushed off the deck and into the freezing waters. Thankfully, Allen spotted Lenalee and Komui. "There!"

Lenalee was being boarded into the boat, and begging the man to let Komui come along. "Please, he's my only family! I'm begging you!" The man observing the boat hesitated, but finally consented and Komui got into the lifeboat. He sat next to Lenalee and held her tightly. Allen and Kanda headed to that one. The man mistook Kanda for a woman and said he was to get on. "Go on," Allen said.

Kanda smiled gently at Allen as he found a blanket and wrapped it around him, he gave his love a small thank you before running again, he still shivered a bit but he was alright. He gripped Allen's hand tightly as they continued to run and see if they could find the Lee siblings. Once he heard Allen and pointed towards the direction, Kanda sighed in relief and went to them.

"Lenalee!" he called out and the girl smiled in relief but had tears in her eyes, she wanted her brother with him and after some time, the man on the boat finally conceded and let Komui on. The man then turned to him and told him to get one, Kanda shook his head and quickly turned to the british. "I'm not going without you Aren."

"No, you have to go!" Allen said, nudging Kanda towards it, but Kanda refused. "Get in the boat, Kanda." Yet Kanda kept refusing. "Yes, Kanda... get into the boat!"

"Do what he says, love," came a voice and Tyki strode into view. "Get into the boat." He then saw Kanda head to toe. "Good God, you're as fright! Here..." He took off the blanket Allen had put around Kanda and replaced it with his coat, and wasn't surprised when Kanda leaned away from his touch.

Allen pulled Kanda aside. "Look, I'll get the next one. I'm a survivor, remember? I'll be getting into the next one, I swear it."

The man stationed was already tugging Kanda to the boat. Allen caught Kanda's hand when it reached out to him, but then they separated and the man forced Kanda to sit down by Komui and Lenalee. The man told them to get ready to descend. Allen let out a loose sigh.

"No, I'm not going!" Kanda scowled but he was more like crying, he didn't want to let him go, he wanted to be with him. "No, I'm not...I'm staying!" The raven haired continued to refuse; he was not going to go the damn boat unless Allen came with him. But he then stopped when he heard that voice, he blinked as the last few tears fell and his navy orbs looked over at Tyki.

His eyes widen as the Lord came up to him and took off his blanket, he couldn't help but flinched as he did so...quickly remembering what he did to him before escaping his room; but then he felt a large coat over him, it was warmer than the blanket but it had that scent of Tyki. He then without realizing it, he was already on the boat, he was standing and facing the two men. He reached out for Allen, feeling his warm hand with his cold one and newly tears filled his eyes, "Aren..." he then felt his hand separate from his lover as the man on the boat told him to sit down. He kept staring at Allen the whole time, he didn't even feel Lenalee hugging him, trying to keep him warm as he was shivering. "Aren..."

Slowly, slowly, the boat began to descend. Allen let out another sigh. Tyki stood next to him. "You're a fantastic liar." Allen glanced sideways at him and let out a shaky breath. But he said nothing. "You're really letting him go instead of carrying him to your grave?"

"I'm not letting him follow me if that happens." Of course, Kanda was hearing none of this. "I couldn't."

"You have more honor than I thought," Tyki snorted. "But I always win, Walker. One way or another."

Allen just nodded and finally looked back down at Kanda. The boat was descending slowly, and the moonlit eyes just stared into obsidian. Behind Allen, fireworks shot up as help signals. It exploded far above them, but the streaks fell down behind Allen, accentuating his silver hair and slightly pale complexion. Allen bit his lip. He noticed Kanda was looking at him desperately, but Allen couldn't do anything.

Kanda kept staring at his lover as he slowly descended, he could hear the cries, screams of those trying to survive, he was on a boat with his sister and her brother, but...he wanted Allen here. As he stared up at the two men, he knew that Tyki would survive, he was just that low of a scum, he would do anything to do what HE wanted, and the raven haired knew he would see him again.

But Allen...

The japanese knew he would never see Allen again, he knew deep in his heart that Allen knew that too and that was why he wanted him to get on the boat. No, that would not happen.

He frowned as he was determined to be with him, whatever the cost; he stood up, dropping the coat from his shoulders, causing the people in the boat to cry and scream; he ignored them and headed away from Lenalee, he ignored her calling him and he heard Tyki and Allen calling out to him; but he ignored it, he was focused on getting of the tiny boat and into the sinking ship.

Once he was in a safe distance to the lower deck, he jumped and with help of a few people he was safely onboard; safely on the deck he then ran to find Allen, tears still in his eyes, he would not leave him. He would not.

Allen saw Kanda standing up. "Kanda!" But the man had already jumped, was already getting back onto the boat. "Kanda, what are you-?" Allen turned around and bolted, pushing through the crowd of people. He found the double doors, ran down the staircase. Kanda was near the bottom. "Kanda!" he called and he crashed into the other male, hugging him tightly. He pulled back and kissed him hard. "You're so stupid!" He kissed him again, and then pulled back. "Why did you do that! Why!"

Kanda continued to run, he knew Allen was upstairs so that was where he went, he then finally reached the upper deck and crashed into his lover's arms. He kissed back just as hard as his shaky arms wrapped themselves around him. He pulled back and stared into those moonlight eyes he loved so much, "I love you...I rather die in your arms then live with him. I want to be with you until the end, Aren."

Allen was panting from the running and their rough kisses, and he just stared at Kanda. "You jump, I jump," he murmured. He let out a shaky relieved sigh and forced himself to smile. He kissed Kanda again, and held him close, rocking slightly. "It's okay... we'll find another way. We will..."

Kanda kissed back and leaned into those arms, he felt warm again, he might be cold on the outside but the love he felt for Allen was warming his heart. He looked at other and smiled as he said they will find a way, the raven haired smile and nodded, "I trust you."

"I know," Allen replied, and held Kanda close. There was still some panic around them, but some people were rather calm. They didn't seem to think the ship was really sinking. One man was sitting at a table with his steward, demanding a brandy. A waiter was forced to get it. Allen glanced up then, and his eyes grew wide. "Move!" he shouted, and moved Kanda to the side with him as a bullet whizzed by their heads. Tyki was brandishing a gun at them, and was running down the stairs. "Run!" Allen shouted, and grabbed Kanda, pulling him along. Down, around all the stairs, down further and further. Tyki kept taking shots at them, missing, but some getting close. Three bullets, four bullets...

Allen grit his teeth as they were forced to go into the water again. "Come on, this way!" He helped Kanda along (it was harder since he was in loose fabric, which weighed him down more. A gunshot hit the water by their sides, and Allen went through the glass doors and around a corner. Tyki was shouting after them, but he'd run out of bullets.

Kanda nodded at Allen and wrapped his arms around his lover, he sighed tiredly but he was alright; he felt the warmth of the british's body, helping him warm up just a little bit. But then his head snapped up as Allen yelled and was pushed away, he gasped when he heard gunshots and turned to look up. It was Tyki.

Allen then yelled at him to run and he did, he gripped his lover's hand tightly as they ran and ran, they would turn corners and down corridors as bullets flew near them; he was afraid that he would get hit or worse, Allen...so he did his best to keep running fast, even thou his body was starting to hurt him a bit. The raven haired then gasped as they had to enter the water and kept close to the british, they didn't know where the hell they were going, the thing was they needed to escape Tyki.

"Okay, come on, let's go this way," Allen said, leading Kanda out of the water and up. They seemed to be moving farther back to the end of the boat on the inside, away from the water, which was coming up from the bow. The boat was hard to move up in, even if there was no water where they ran through, because it was slanting down. Everything was off-balance. "Okay, down here..."

They went down a flight of stairs and they stopped, panting, and Allen listened around for anything. Was Tyki still following them?

Kanda remained quiet as he ran with Allen, he was feeling too cold to even talk and his feet were hurting, hell...his whole body was but that would stop him from doing what he was told. As they went towards the back of the boat, the raven haired looked around, seeing people being pushed out of the ship, some actually dove and others were doing the same thing as they were.

He was scared, he was really scared but he held Allen's hand tightly as they stopped, "Aren…" he said as he gritted his teeth, "Where are we...supposed to…go?" he then unconsciously held Allen, seeking a bit more of the warmth.

Allen glanced around. They had moved from the corridor they had paused at to listen, and then headed back up to the boat deck. Everyone was panicking, and the boat was hard to move up because it was tilting into the water. "Oh, hell," was all the Brit kept muttering, and he took Kanda's hand. "We have to stay on the ship for as long as possible!" he said, and helped Kanda up towards the stern.

"Allen!" It was Daisya. The Brit looked relieved. "Daisya! Where's Lavi?"

"The bastardo shot him!" Daisya said with disdain, pointing to a floating body in the water. One of the men manning the lifeboats. He shot himself.

"Fuck," Allen swore, like he'd never done before, and tears brimmed his vision. "All right, we hafta move!"

Kanda looked towards the person that called for his lover, he noticed it was one of Allen's friends he met the other night; he sighed in relief as he saw the male was alright. He then turned to Allen and gently wiped his tears when he found out about his other friend. "I'm sorry, Aren." he whispered before nodding when the british said to keep moving.

He nodded and did what he was told and started to move upward toward the back rail of the ship, the large vessel was starting to move vertically slowly and they had to grab the rail. "Aren...we have to hurry!" he yelled as they went to the back.

"Kanda, climb over the rail!" Allen said, but Kanda didn't have a good angle. Allen bit his lip, and used his acrobatics, using the pole at the stern, and flipped over and gripped the railing tightly. He had almost fallen over. Oh, hell... "Give me your hand, I'll pull you over!" He took Kanda's hand, helped him over the railing, and held onto the railing tightly, hooking their feet into it as well, gripping it. Daisya managed to get over as well and was shaking his head.

"Fuckin' shit, man..."

Allen noticed he was holding another lifebelt, too. "Daisya, give it here!" It was bloody, so it must've been Lavi's.

"Kanda, put this on," he said, and carefully put it around Kanda, using the railing for balance. There was a loud splitting noise, and Allen pressed Kanda to the railing. Suddenly, the boat was splitting in two, and it began falling back vertical. There were screams everywhere, and gasps of surprises, as the stern fell back level in the water.

Kanda looked around as he held onto Allen's arm; he then tried to go over the rail but it was hard w/ the soaking and freezing Kimono he still had on. He watched Allen let him go and then flipped over the rail before grabbing his hand and helping him climb over.

He then turned as he watched Daisya hand Allen the lifebelt, he saw it was bloody and his eyes soften sadly, it had to be his friend's blood. "Aren..." he said as his lover placed the thing over him, "No...You should have it." he told the other but then all hell broke loose, the ship was splitting into two. The japanese held tightly against the rail, Allen behind him as his friend was beside the two. He shut his eyes as he was scared and just waited, soon the half of the ship that was falling back. "Aren..." he gripped the rails tightly.

"No, you need it," Allen insisted with the lifebelt, and then let out a shaky sigh. Everyone shut their eyes when the stern fell back level, but slowly, water leaked in the cracks. All the lights suddenly went out. It was dark. Cold, dark, and Allen shivered. They were rising, rising up again, and it wasn't long before the entire end was vertical again. But they didn't tip over. They were sort of bobbing there.

Allen glanced around, behind him, holding onto Kanda and making sure he was securely there before shifting a bit. "What's going on...?"

Kanda panted, his adrenaline rushing through his veins as he then slowly opened his eyes; it was dark, cold and scary, he never seen anything like this before and to think, he was going to die here in this watery tomb. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Allen protecting him, his eyes soften and he knew, it would be ok...he was here with Allen.

Allen placed one hand on the railing, and the other fell over Kanda's, giving it a gentle squeeze. They were remaining as they were, vertical. Allen wondered, as minutes stretched into what felt like hours, if this was it. They would be here until help came. Or until they froze. But then... then there came a rumbling.

They were going down.

Allen shuddered, knowing what was going to happen.

Kanda's eyes widen as he heard some noises, a horrible noise and it felt like something was splitting open, he started to grip on the railing tightly; his body was shivering due to the immense cold as well as how scared he was. He would think that he was a tough guy, that he had prepared himself for anything...but this...being on the vertical side of half the ship, the largest ship ever...and slowly it started to sink down, only for it to pick up the pace. "Aren..." he panted heavily, feeling his heart racing. "Aren..." he kept saying his lover's name, hoping that it could make him less scared, but...it's not.

"Kanda, listen to me." Allen was speaking quickly, having to almost shout because of the noises beneath and around them. "The boat's suction is going to pull us under. You need to kick to the surface and /keep kicking/. Don't let go of my hand!" And he gripped Kanda's hand, interlacing their fingers. "Right when we hit the water, I want you to take in a deep breath when I say! Do you trust me?" Allen looked into Kanda's frightened eyes. His own were scared, but determined. Their roles were completely reversed now. Allen kept his cool, while Kanda was freaking out. Allen gave him a reassuring smile. "Do you trust me..?" Despite they were halfway to the water's level; he acted as if this were nothing.

Still panting and scared out of his wits, Kanda turned towards his lover, seeing how scared he was but he felt a bit safe despite the chaos they were in; those silver eyes kept him sane, always did and he nodded as he heard Allen ask him, "I do...I trust you with my life, Aren." he said and carefully moved to be closer to him, wanting to feel his body heat just a little longer before plummeting to the icy waters below. He hid his face onto his lover's chest, inhaling his scent before looking up at him. Seeing those silver orbs filled with determination, Kanda told himself that he would do whatever needed to be done, he frowned and nodded, "Hai, I trust you Aren...I will do what you tell me."

"Okay... we're almost there." he gripped Kanda's hand. "Ready? Go!" Allen sucked in as much air as he could manage, and stood up on the shaking boat, gripping Kanda's hand. The boat's suction forced them under, and the water was cold, so cold, freezing cold and Allen thought he was going to die in minutes. He and Kanda ended up swimming in a circle and then... Kanda's hand was gone. Allen felt himself being pulled down by the ship in the water, and having no lifebelt on him (he'd put it on Kanda instead), he was being pulled down, down faster... He could barely see in his line of vision Kanda struggling to find his hand, but then floating to the surface. Allen's lungs screamed for air. He saw luggage being pulled down, and he used that as a buffer so he could start to swim back up to the surface...

Kanda never let go of Allen's hand as they slowly stood up on the rail, their eyes down at the freezing waters below, preparing themselves for the submerge. He could feel his heart racing so face, he felt like he might die out of freight. He looked over at Allen, seeing him scared as well but he had a determination in those eyes, Kanda frowned to himself...Allen was trying to be brave for him...so he will do the same. He gulped as much air as he could, his hand gripping tightly onto his lover's hand before holding it as the water swallowed them. He kicked and swam as hard, as fast as he could. He felt the water so freezing cold, he felt like his heart would stop anytime...then suddenly his hand slipped and lost his grip from Allen's. Kanda tried his best to feel around him, searching for his lover. Soon he surfaced over the water and gasped in pain as his lunged ached due to the lack of air. After gulping some air, he looked around desperately for his lover, "A..Aren!...A...Aren!"

People were panicking all around him. One man even tried to use Kanda as his hold, since he didn't have a lifebelt. He pushed Kanda down, but then felt a tug. "GET OFF HIM!" came the shout, and the man was punched square in the face. The man fell into the water, but swam quickly to a piece of floating luggage. Allen was swimming close to Kanda. "You okay? Can you swim? I need you to swim, Kanda."

Kanda continued to look around for his lover, yelling as loud as he could since people around him was panicking and yelling as well. What he didn't expect was being submerged as someone jumped on him, since he didn't expect that, the raven haired swallowed icy water and it stung down his throat and lungs. But then finally the weight was off of him and he gasped for air before coughing. He looked at his savior and was happy to see it was Allen; he jumped into his lover's arms and kissed him. "Yes...I'm...I'm fine...I can swim, I can..." he said as he was a bit disoriented.

Allen held onto Kanda and tugged him forward. "Swim with me, Kanda..." They found a floating wreck of a door. "Go, get on!" Allen helped Kanda on the floating wooden door and he glanced at it. It wouldn't hold both their weights. He floated at the edge, grasping Kanda's hand. "Okay... okay..." He was breathing hard. Gods, this water was so cold...

As Kanda was on the door, he looked around and tried to move to give room for Allen, figuring that the both could stay afloat until help arrived...or more likely die in each other's arms. He bit his lip and quickly turned to his lover as he grasped his hands, they were so cold. "M..moyashi.." he started to speak as his body was shaking violently. "Let's fine a bigger door...table anything, you can't stay in the water that long." he was terrified now, he knew what would happen if Allen stayed any longer in the water.

"N-No, there's no time," Allen replied. He wasn't shivering yet. He moved his limbs in the water. Had to keep his blood flowing. There was a whistling noise as one of the bellboys was trying to get the attention of the lifeboats. "S-see? They're bringing the boats back around... we're gonna be okay." He smiled, as if nothing was wrong. Yet again. Was it fake? It could've been. "B-Besides..." He blew on Kanda's freezing hands to keep them warm. "I'm not letting you back into this water. It's really not that cold once you get used to it. Just have to... have to remember that water warms eventually." He rubbed Kanda's hands, warming them up.

"Baka..." Kanda whispered as he leaned over the door, carefully so not to go overboard. He felt tears in his eyes as he felt Allen trying to warm his hands, the raven haired started to pray like he never did before so that those damn boats get here before Allen...he shook his head, he didn't want to think that. "Moyashi...please, go find something that you can be on...please...please." he begged his lover.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," Allen said, giving Kanda a look. He was rubbing his hands. If either of them leaned anymore closer, the door would dip into the water, and Kanda would fall in again. Allen wouldn't have that. "It won't be long... they're going to bring the boats around and load us up, and we'll be heading to New York once that big ship comes in... and we'll get off, and explore the city together."

Kanda closed his eyes as a few tears fell, hearing Allen not wanting to leave his side; he tried to tell him to go, that he would be find but he knew...Allen wouldn't leave him, he was just that stubborn. He slowly placed his forehead against his love, whispering gently, "I love you...I love you. We will get out of here and spend the rest our lives together." Deep down, Kanda knew...it wouldn't happen.

Allen looked at Kanda. The way Kanda spoke... "N-No, Kanda. Don't you start that. Don't act like this is goodbye, it's not. No way. I'm not going to leave you." He gently placed a kiss on Kanda's knuckles. Even if he did die, he wouldn't leave Kanda. He'd be there always. Somehow. "Y-you're going t-to keep going, keep walking forward. Y-you'll make your own decisions, m-make your own life, a-and God-willing, I'll be standing there... right next to you, when you do it."

Kanda sniffed as Allen tried to give him strength, he was losing hope anyway and he would gladly die here if it meant staying by his lover's side. He barely felt that kiss on his hand as he was too cold to feel anything; he started to feel sleepy and laid his head down slightly but near Allen. He didn't say anything at the moment and just looked into his lover's eyes..."Never...leave me...Aren..." he whispered before turning to look up at the sky.

Allen nodded. "Come on, Kanda..." He was shivering now. His body was too tired to move. His legs were numb in the frigid water. "D-don't f-f-f-fall asleep. R-Remember on the ship, in the car, what you obtained... r-remember your portrait, a-and the third class p-p-p-party... K-keep your mind alert."

"Keep...a..lert." Kanda whispered as he did his best to obey Allen; he needed to be strong for his lover; they will come and save them...he had to believe that. Dark orbs looked up at the stars, seeing how clear and beautiful the night was as slowly the panic screams were dying down...the water was calm as the small waves gently rocked the door he was laying on. He took a small breath, thinking on what to do as he had to stay awake...then suddenly he remembered a song from when he was a child...he didn't know who sang it to him but he clearly could hear it in his mind. He then slowly...started to sing it...despite feeling so tired.

Allen felt something slipping. He breathed on Kanda's hands, rubbing them, and placed his chin on the freezing cold door. He kept his eyes open for a while. He closed them often, though, unbeknownst to Kanda, because tiredness was settling in. He couldn't move his lower half anymore. He remembered thinking of everything he and Kanda experienced, but it barely warmed him up, and he felt his conscious slipping. It was so cold...

He breathed on Kanda's hands still, but slower. Kanda didn't seem to notice. He was singing a song in his native tongue, one Allen couldn't understand, but Kanda was still alive.

Allen had experienced death before, in many ways, so he knew, as his eyes were closing, that the reaper was trying to get him again. His smile slipped into a content little frown, but his eyebrows creased, concentrated on staying conscious. But the reaper had his sickle raised, and was bringing it down. 'Live, Kanda... by any means, just live...'

The sickle went through him, and he separated, and he felt himself drifting down into the water. It didn't sting, it didn't burn. It just was. It was essence to him now. The waters were darker the farther down he went, and soon, the door holding Kanda was gone from his sight. The whistling was dying down. Silence rang in his ears.

Allen Walker was dead.

It was quiet, too quiet...the only sounds being heard were the soft waves of the icy waters, a soft cold breeze from the winds and a lonely song being sang but a lone figure, trying desperately to so succumb by the tiredness and eventually death. Kanda sang quietly, to himself and to Allen as he continued to look up in the sky, gazing at the bright stars.

Kanda kept singing, trying to stay awake as he had promised his love, his hand tightly around Allen's as he wasn't aware that Allen was not in his earth anymore. He kept singing softly, blinking away the sleep he so desperately wanted but he made a promise and he will keep it, no matter how long it took.

Suddenly he heard something and he stopped, slowly turning his head towards the direction he heard that noise; it was faint...maybe he was imagining things; it was too quiet, maybe it was nothing.

Then he heard it again, he lifted his head and groaned a bit as it felt like it weight a ton, he saw lights...search lights. They came! Just like what Allen said. Kanda turned towards his lover, seeing him asleep and started to shake him. "A-Aren...wake...up...they're...here...A-A-Aren." he shook and shook his beloved but he didn't wake up. Looking at their hands, Kanda squeeze it...his heart sank as he stared onto his lover's sleeping face and knew that...he was gone.

He sobbed quietly as he leaned his forehead against Allen's and kissed it, "I love you, I will always love you..." he took a breath as the cold was getting to him even more, "I will live on...for you...I'll never let go...Aren." He then gently kissed his dead lover's hand as he separated it from his own and cried some more as he let go of him, he watched his lover's peaceful face slowly sinking into the depths below. "A-Aren...I'll never let go, I promise." He watched and mourned his love as he disappeared into his watery grave before hearing voices.

He wiped his eyes and desperately looked around for something he could use to get the men's attention, there on a floating broken table laid a man and he had a whistle. Oh good, he could use that. Kanda jumped into the water and gasped in pain when the ice water embraced his body, but he swam towards the table, climbed on the man and took the whistle. He then started to blow in it, never stopping as he finally saw them come towards him.

It was years long after that Allen Walker's drawing surfaced, and became known on national news. It was almost eighty years later. And once that drawing was seen by a certain old man, whose long black hair was now white, still tied into a ponytail (though occasionally a braid), something was struck.

All throughout Kanda Yuu's life after that experience, someone unseen would always be there. Watching Kanda grow, and do the things he wanted. He made decisions for himself. He rode horses. He made his own living. He had married an Irish redhead boy, who was somewhat like a fading Allen Walker, and it had been out of necessity rather than love. But there were feelings there, regardless of their intensity. Deak, the redheaded boy Kanda had married, was just as supporting. It turned out that his twin brother, Lavi, had been on the boat, the one that Allen hung around. Deak had expressed that even if Kanda hadn't married him, he would still be there for him, even if Kanda didn't want it.

Deak was a bit of a replacement. Not like Lavi too much, more erring on Allen's side, yet he was still so different, and not the best replacement. But through good and bad, they still went on strong. Deak respected the fact that Kanda didn't want to have sex with him in their early lives. Too much reminder. And Kanda had expressed (though a bit violently) that by doing so, he felt he was betraying Allen.

And yet, as time bore on, it was a more appealing idea for frustration, stress, and the fact that there was a tugging done by the unseen person for Kanda to do it. Whoever the spirit was that hung around Kanda, and urged him on, it didn't seem hurt or disapproving by whatever Kanda did. That included sleeping with Deak.

But the present was nearly the year 2000. Deak had died a couple of years ago. He had been a few years younger than Kanda, but died at 96. Kanda was pushing 100 around this time. The searchers of Titanic had found his portrait, and Deak's adopted son, Timothy, asked Kanda why he was so shocked. He was a full grown man by now, and was making sure Kanda didn't push himself. He was using a cane after all. "Dad?" Timothy asked. "What is it?" The telly was still talking about the portrait the searchers had found.

After his rescue, Kanda felt like everything was a dream; he barely felt how the men reached him, carried into their row boats and quickly covered him in blankets as they continued to search for more survivors. Besides him, two others were found but unfortunately many more were left frozen where ever they were. Kanda remained quietly as he stared up at the stars, thinking about the person he loved on this earth but he was no longer part of it.

Soon he was on board of a bigger ship, people there were taking care of the survivors and he was escorted to one of the rooms where nurses were there to take care of him. They took off his kimono and placed him into some pants and shirt, combed his hair and wrapped him in blankets before taking him to the deck along with many others and gave him a seat. During all this time, he didn't acknowledge any of this...he was too out of it and he didn't care anymore on what was going on. All he could think about was his beloved.

Kanda then snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a chill up in spine and he knew deep down what it was...or more likely, WHO it was. He slowly turned his head, using the blanket to cover himself over his head and peeked, there...there was Tyki, the bastard had survived after all. That scum, he should've been the one dead, not Allen. He saw the Lord looking around frantically, probably searching for him. Kanda kept quietly and looked away as he hid in the blanket before feeling the chill left his body...he then sighed in relief and closed his eyes. He was gone; he will never see him again.

A man came to him as he asked what his name was...

"Yuu Ka..."

He frowned and thought for a moment before smiling sadly up at the man, "Yuu Walker Kanda."

The man nodded and patted his shoulder as if to comfort him in some way before turning to the next person.

Years had passed after that fateful, horrible night...but the japanese did what he always wanted to do, he did what he wanted and no one told him otherwise. He was somewhat happy, he was living how he wanted even thou part of him was missing...he missed his true love; he would think about him every day for years. Even after he met and married Deak, there wasn't the same feelings he held for Allen as he held for Deak...he didn't love love the redhead and he was grateful that Deak understood. Allen would always be the one to own his heart and no one else.

Now years after Deak's death and his own just around the corner, he stared at the television, blue eyes stared in shock as he then started to get up; his body was old, weary and just didn't want to move like his mind and heart were. He turned to his son, "Tim...I need...to see those people. That's my...portrait."

And so Timothy called up the people, and tried to explain to them that Kanda owned the portrait. They didn't believe him. Apparently a bunch of people had made crank calls. So Tim gave the phone to Kanda, who told them his name, how old he was, and they went through the records. Kanda made it a big deal to mention the "Heart of the Ocean", since he was the only one alive now that knew about it, who had been on that boat. The people took his word.

So Timothy gathered up their things. Normally, they traveled light, but Timothy had a gut feeling, and he took the pictures of him and his two fathers, and a few pictures of just his two parents, and then just him and Kanda, and Kanda doing many things on his own, even before he married Deak and adopted Timothy.

Timothy helped his aged, old father into the helicopter (Kanda needed a wheelchair up to this point because he was pushing 100). He sat next to the old man. "Dad, is it really your picture? Who drew it for you?"

Kanda remained quiet and waited patiently for Timothy to do what he needed in order to get to where those people were. He sighed tiredly and feeling tired but he was determined to get to where those ocean people were...what where they called again? Che, fuck it...he wanted that portrait, it was his.

As they got into the helicopter, Kanda frowned as he tried to remember how the drawing came about; he knew Allen was the one that drew him...but he couldn't remember much, his old mind wasn't as sharp as it was years ago. He sighed as he won't push himself, he couldn't deal with it.

He turned towards his grown up son and smirked like he usually did, "His name was Allen Walker, he had saved my life more than once during my time on the Titanic...he...he was the one that I love more than anything." he then gently and carefully patted his son's cheek; his old wrinkly and pale hand. "I loved your father...he understood me and was there when I needed someone, but Allen was my true love. He saved me, he made me what I am today...I am grateful for him and your father for making me happy in my life."

Timothy blinked as his old father explained to him the relationship between him and the person who made him the picture. Timothy had been adopted when Kanda and Deak were 68 and 62 respectively. Timothy had been four at the time. He was now in his middle thirties, breaching forties in a couple of years. He kept his hair into a long ponytail like his dad, going down his back, and he kept his bangs scruffy. He didn't look like someone who was 37. He looked about 26. So young. Youthful.

And still innocent. Like Allen.

"So he was on the ship, too, huh?" Timothy asked as he sat back. They were almost there. "... Did I make you happy any, dad? I know we're not related, but I hope I wasn't too much a pain?" Ah, Timothy. Like Allen in his childlike curiosity, and his insecurity. But still so drastically different.

Kanda turned to stare into his adopted son's eyes and smiled gently as his old, wrinkly hand brushed a bit over Tim's bangs, "You were a pain and still are." he chuckled softly as he couldn't do anything more or he would have a coughing fit, "But you did make me happy, you remind me so much of him. You and your father kept me sane, happy all these years...I just hoped that I did the same for you and for Deak." he then slowly dropped his hand onto his lap; fisting it as he watched how they were slowly approaching the location where they were going to meet the ocean people. He felt his heart racing and prayed that God wouldn't take him, at least not yet until he saw the portrait, he just needed to see it one last time.

Timothy smiled. "You were a great dad! But why did you always have to kick my ass at Mexican Train Dominoes? Ya coulda lemme win at least onnneee." He pouted lightly, but then went back to smiling. It was almost like... he had Allen's smile. Just slightly.

They landed on the ship and a few men popped out of the helicopter and began helping Kanda in his wheelchair down. Timothy hopped down after and began pushing the chair for Kanda while their luggage was gathered. The people on the deck, especially a man with a semi-long blonde braid, commented on how they didn't travel light.

Timothy gave the man a look.

He chuckled at the memory of how he kept beating his son's behind in dominos; the little baka didn't know any better then go against his father. Then he turned back to his son, seeing that smile that almost resembled HIS...his heart skipped a beat but then he turned away.

'Allen' was all he thought of once they touched the deck of the ship.

People came to greet them and helped them off the helicopter before escorting them towards where they needed to go. He sighed quietly as everyone started to talk to him at once; asking questions about the events of that night and all he wanted was to see the portrait.

"Will you all shut the hell up?" he scowled and glared as he could, satisfied to get everyone quiet before he started to cough and wheeze; his body felt tired but he didn't want to give in...not yet.

"I need to..." he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as to calm his chest, "I want to see my portrait."

Timothy pushed a few people back. "Oi! Can't you see he's tired!" A few people backed off at Timothy's stare. The man put his hand on Kanda's wheelchair handles again. But then Kanda spoke. Timothy leaned down to hear him, looking concerned.

A young-looking man, with ashy blonde hair, looked at Kanda, then at Timothy. "All right. Come this way."

Timothy pushed Kanda down a ramp and into the cabin of the large boat. It was big, and filled with a lot of technology that was used to clean up old, fragile things found in the ocean. Timothy was directed to push Kanda over to a table, where there was a familiar drawing book submerged in clean water.

Timothy stopped the chair right in front of the portrait. It was a man, long flowing black hair, completely naked, and his hand was drifting over an hourglass that contained a lotus flower. A few petals had fallen. The man's eyes were intense. He was lying comfortably on a couch, decorated in old 1910's fashion. Timothy inhaled quickly. Even though Kanda and Deak had adopted him when they were getting on in years, and didn't have glares or intense looks anymore, Timothy still felt somehow... this was definitely Kanda.

Kanda waited patiently as he was lead from room to room; he didn't care about anything else other than what he wanted to see. He closed his eyes as memories started to fill his mind of Allen, the first time they met, when he was saved from jumping from the railings, the way they went to the party from the lower classmen and...

He then slowly opened his eyes as he felt his wheelchair stop; he heard his son inhale as they both stared down at the portrait. Kanda slowly reached for the drawing, feeling his eyes sting a bit as the memories of Allen sitting in front of him, gracefully drawing him came into his mind.

"Che, baka moyashi..." he whispered but had a small smile on his lips. "I never thought I would see this again."

Timothy looked at Kanda, then back down at the picture. The man, Reever, who was the one with the ashen blonde hair, was reading off about the Heart of the Ocean, but Kanda seemed to be ignoring it. Timothy watched as Kanda's hands touched the water before reaching in and slowly pulling the book - with the portrait on it - out of the small container. Timothy helped steady his father's hands. The coal had remained on the paper, despite everything.

Timothy helped Kanda keep the book steady. A lot of the pictures were raunchy, but beautiful. The young man didn't know what to do for his father, except be there, helping him turn the fragile, wet pages of the book. Timothy nodded at his father's explanation. "He liked you a lot... He drew you more than just twice..." Another picture, of Kanda looking through Allen's sketchbook. Allen must've done it from memory, as Kanda had been looking at his entire booklet at the time. "He was really good..."

"He was..." a small smile appeared on his lips as a shaky hand wiped his tears, "He had eyes that were special, he drew what the person was feeling through his drawings; he had a special talent to read people with his eyes. He understood me...even before we met." he then closed the book after looking through those delicate pages and once again with his son's help, placed the book back where it belongs.

Kanda sighed and patted Timothy's hand that rested on his shoulder, "Anyway, I am here for my portrait and I know many of you.." he turned his tired, blue eyes on the crew. "I know you all have questions, I suggest you sit down its going to take a while for me to tell you everything I know and/or remember."

And everyone shut up right then. They wanted to hear it. They wanted to know. And for the next five or six hours, the story was told. Every recount that Kanda could remember. Timothy sat right beside his father and as Kanda got to the part where he didn't stop whistling until the boat pulled him in, determined not to let go of his promise, Timothy felt his eyes watering. There were a few tears already on his cheeks.

Kanda was only one out of fifteen hundred that were left to freeze or drown. It was heart-breaking. Timothy couldn't imagine it. He noticed Kanda was seeing him crying and he looked away.

And so he started telling his story, as he told every detail he could remember, Kanda made sure to keep a few things to himself...they didn't need to know about Allen and him and in the car. He chuckled to himself as he paused for a moment, smiling as Allen's smile; big bright eyes looking up at him were in his mind. He sighed and continued, he was tired and wanted to sleep but he felt like he needed to say everything to them. What they wanted to hear, especially when the Iceberg hit the ship, how it sank and how he was rescued.

When told them everything, the screams, the coldness of the water, the hopelessness he felt as he laid on that broken door but...he also told him about the young man that never left his hand, still clinging onto his own even after his death still have him some hope.

"After I said my goodbyes to moyashi, I did what I had to until I was found..." he said gently, he would never forget that beautiful face looking like he was asleep before continuing his tale. Once done he leaned back on his seat as he felt eyes on him, as he looked up, he saw everyone of the crew along with his son in tears. He turned to Timothy and grasped his hand, "He saved me, he gave me hope to live on and if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here with you or lived a full life with your father. For that I am grateful to him."

Timothy squeezed his father's hand and just nodded. "Kay..." He nodded again and again before Kanda handed him a tissue, saying his face was a bit of a fright. Timothy tried to snort, but it came out as a choked sob. He took the tissue and blew his nose.

The crew disbanded on its own from then, having heard the story. They finally understood. None of them really wanted the Heart of the Ocean anymore. Timothy took Kanda back to the room where he was staying. He had set up their pics earlier. "Hey dad... you loved papa, but you also loved this Allen guy... how does that work?"

After watching his son calm down, Kanda felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders; he felt more at ease than ever before and he felt his chest lightly a bit. He turned his eyes towards the book that was under the water and sighed, he saw what he wanted...that was all he asked for.

Soon Timothy started to push him towards their room and helped the old japanese sit on his bed before turning to watch his son ask about his feelings to his father and Allen. He chuckled and gently patted the man on his cheek, "I love them both dearly, your father was my anchor all these years, he helped me when I was feeling down and loved me even thou I was...or am, an insufferable man." He smiled and then turned away, looking at the pics in his room, "It took me years to let myself love him and with Allen it was love at first sight, but they both taught me that I can move on and live my life, love again. It's difficult I guess in explaining this." He turned to Timothy again. "I loved and will always love your father, but Allen had a little special place in my heart."

Timothy hadn't found anyone yet, though his eyes were probably set on that pretty blonde woman that worked at the orphanage. But he knew nothing about his father's relationship with his papa, and now this other man. "I don't get it," he admitted as Kanda paused to turn at him. "So you love papa, but you love this other guy more?" Wasn't that unfair to papa? Then again, Deak had never shown to be sad in the relationship. He knew. He just knew.

He knew Kanda had his heart with someone else.

"Oh... I get it." TImothy finally had it click.

Kanda looked a bit worried at his son, he didn't mean to say that he didn't love his father, on the contrary, he did love Deak but...it was a different kind of love and it took him some time to forgive himself before opening his heart to him. Deak understood him. He then smiled a little as Timothy finally understood and Kanda felt relief, he was worried that the boy (or man) would hate him. "I love Deak, your father...never think otherwise."

Timothy nodded, understanding now. "I know. When you guys told me about, uhm, well... what happens when two people love each other... two weeks earlier, I accidentally walked in on you and dad uhm... d-doing stuff to each other. You guys didn't notice, but uhh... yeah..." Timothy, despite being a fully grown adult, was turning red with embarrassment. "You were calling out papa's name, so..." He trailed off with a nervous laugh. "It always felt like you loved papa."

Kanda raised a silver eyebrow as his son confessed in walking in on him and his husband as they made love; he blushed slightly and chuckled before patting his son's cheek again. "Well I did, I loved him...took me time to do so but...he never lost hope that one day we both would be happy together." He sighed and shook his head, "He was still an idiot, but he was a loving idiot no less."

Timothy smiled slightly as his father pat his cheek. His old man was a bit of a sap now that he'd mellowed out and could talk about his feelings more. Papa Deak had proved to be the most patient person ever, in Timothy's eyes. He waited over ten years for Kanda to really talk to him. And even if it was something small, Deak would hold Kanda and thank him for trusting him and reassure him. All the time.

Timothy, despite having been young when they adopted him, and his parents having been more loving together when they adopted him, well... even so.

When Deak died, Timothy remembered being devastated. He had noticed Kanda had cried at the funeral, too. Timothy had been bawling, even though he was a full grown adult.

But that was in the past. Soon, anytime now, Kanda would be gone as well. "I've never really been appreciative for what you and papa did for me, huh? I'm sorry," Timothy said suddenly. He'd learned to live with humility.

"Hmm?" Kanda turned to his son and frowned, "You don't need to apologize, Tim." he said gently and smiled at his little boy, yes he was his little boy in the old man's eyes and will always be that way. "I'm just happy that you accepted us, two old gay men to be your family...I know it wasn't easy for you but we made it through whatever obstacle came to us, and well...the only thing I want to know is..." He then let his shaky hand caress the back of his boy's neck, "Did we make you happy? Did you have everything you ever wanted in his life?"

"All I wanted was to have loving parents, and you gave me more than that," Timothy replied with a sad smile. "Of course I'm happy. You and papa... you made me the happiest person alive. I know I was a brat a lot of the time, but... I've always been grateful even if I didn't act like it." And he leaned over to hug his father gently.

Kanda sighed in relief as he felt that loving embrace and he hugged his boy back, he smiled happily knowing that he and Deak did a good job in raising the boy. "I'm happy that you feel that way, and I know your father would be so proud of you. We love you so much Timothy, always remember that for me, alright?" He leaned back up slightly to stare into his child's sad eyes. He felt a small pang in his chest as he...might never see him again. He knew his time would come soon, he waited all these years to know that Tim was happy...that he managed to make his son and his husband happy, that was he wanted. "I love you so much Tim, no matter what happens, live your life as you want it...be happy, do the things you love to do. Your father and I will always be proud of you."

"I know," Timothy murmured, sniffling once. This really felt like goodbye and it was awful because the man had a fear that Kanda, old, broken-but-not Kanda would just die right there in the hug and he would have no idea what to do.

There came a small whining sound as their dog, Timcanpy, a small little pomeranian dog, trotted up to them. Timothy smiled and picked up the dog and gave the dog to Kanda. The dog licked Kanda's hand insistently. "Timcanpy loves you, too."

Kanda smirked slightly as he gently ruffled his son's hair and then turned to look at their dog, he completely forgotten that they had brought the little scamp with them. The old man gently chuckled at the lick before patting the little dog. "Hn, I guess so...your father picked this dog, something about, it reminded him of Lavi." he smiled at the dog before turning to his son. "Now, go get some rest, you look tired."

Timothy blinked. Papa Deak hadn't mentioned his twin brother much, especially since said brother had been on Titanic, the tragic incident that Timothy read in the books at school. He blinked again as Kanda told him to go rest. "N-no, I'm all right. You should prolly rest, though, dad. You look..." Needed a word, needed a word! "... worn out."

"Che, I feel worn out." he sighed and closed his eyes, feeling tired and a bit sleepy now that Tim had mentioned how he looked, "I will rest up a bit, it must've been due to how long the day was." Slowly dark obsidian eyes turned to soft brown and he smiled, "I'll be alright, you know that I'm a tough bastard. I'll get better soon."

"Yes, you need rest, dad," Tim agreed and sent the little dog out to play with the younger deck people. Reever liked dogs, too. Tim smiled. "Yeah, you are." But Kanda was almost 101. "You better. Or I'll knock your spirit so hard that it'll beg me for forgiveness!" Timothy teased, smirking at his dad.

"Che, in your fucking dreams brat." He said and smirked as well before ruffling his son's hair, "Now get the fuck out, and let me sleep." the old man said but none of his words were of malice, at least to his son. Timothy knew his father's character and he knew when he would say means and when not.

"Ya never know, old man!" Timothy shot back, but grinned and headed to the door after making sure his father was comfortable in lying down. "Rest as much as you can. I dun think they're planning on asking more questions, but eh, never know with grave robbers like these." Timothy bad Kanda farewell and closed the door.

He exhaled. It suddenly felt cold. Like... almost as if...

"Hey." Timothy jumped and the person who spoke, a man named Johnny, was looking at him with concern through his large glasses. "You look cold. Wanna get some hot chocolate?"

Timothy nodded. He was very cold.

Kanda let his son help him to bed, he couldn't anymore for a while; he hated feeling useless but at the moment he didn't mind since it was his boy doing it for him. In the beginning when his body was slowly started to get weak, he never asked Deak to help him in anything, he wanted to do his everyday things, his training and meditating...taking care of the house, his husband, work...nothing stopped him, not even when they adopted the hyper Timothy when he was a small child. But slowly he started to realize he needed help to even get up, he hated it but as time passed...he was getting old, and weak. He got used to letting Tim help him around, especially when Deak died.

He sighed tiredly as he watched his son leave his room; he smiled as the young man, his amazing son closed the door and he felt a tear roll down his face as he whispered, "I'll watch over Timothy, your father and I will always watch over you." He then stared at his pictures with a small smile on his face, "Che, baka usagi...I'm coming to see you, you bastard."

Kanda closed his tired eyes and let his body rest, "Moyashi...you...better...be there as well." he whispered as he slowly fell asleep and never to wake up again. He was content, he lived a full life...he had an amazing family and he came to see his portrait one last time. That was all he wanted.

And as Kanda's spirit left his body, the boat became the ocean, the stretching, neverending ocean. Something pulled the spirit to the dark, swirling depths. And out of the dark blue water was a shape. The shape was long, grand, despite the growing weed on it. It was Titanic.

Slowly, going through the passageway, the sunken ship began losing its old wear done to it by the sea. Seaweed and coral vanished, and the paint long since erased was painted once more on the rails. The soggy wooden floors became polished and new, and instead of the dark ocean, there was air, and sunlight streaming in through windows, across deck chairs that hadn't been there before.

Through the doors, restored to their grandness. Bellboys who had long since passed away were opening those doors, and greeting the last wandering spirit inside. People were gathered around, all those who had lost their lives in Titanic.

But upon entering, two redheads were the first things to be seen. Deak and Lavi. Even though Deak hadn't died on Titanic, he was so connected to his brother. Lavi was grinning, his arm over Deak's shoulder. Deak smiled and broke away. He walked over to the last spirit. He took the hand. Leaning in, he kissed Kanda's lips chastly, briefly, then pulled back. He turned and nodded to the stairs, the stairs restored to their polished and new finish.

Waiting at the top of the stairs was a young figure, back facing him. Lithe, boyish. Locks of silvery white hair, and pale skin. And slowly, that figure turned around. Chrome eyes, red tattoo. The leathery hand lifted and presented itself to Kanda. And that smile, god that smile. Always understanding, always so loving. There weren't any words.

As his spirit left his body, Kanda felt like he was floating; he didn't feel anything, no pain, no coldness...it was he was flying through thin air as he felt an overwhelming peace that he never felt before. All worries, all negative emotions were left behind along with his carnal body. He closed his eyes and just let whatever was guiding him to where he was to go. Soon he felt something on his feet, he opened his eyes and he blinked as on his feet he felt a pair of sandals before noticing a familiar shiny and brand new wood floors. He looked around as he started to walk quietly, the paintings, the chandeliers, the wall paper; the little decorations here and there were all familiar.

He continued to walk forward as he felt his hair dance gently around him as they were loose, his hair was black with a tint of blue as the light of the chandeliers hit it just so and his white long kimono was neatly wore over his body...his young body. He looked at his hands, they weren't old anymore, no wrinkles, no spots of aging...it was like it when he was young so many years ago.

The young spirit reached a pair of doors he recognized from the ship and smiled gently at the two bellboys as they opened the doors for him. Kanda looked up and noticed the ballroom, it was exactly how it was before it sank and...there were people. Some he knew, some he recognized and some he didn't; they were all looking at him, smiling but none dared to approach him. As his dark eyes swept across the large room, he saw two redheads, one he briefly met while the other was the man that spent his lifetime with when they were alive.

The raven haired smiled as Deak approached him and took his hand, he leaned into the soft, chaste kiss and smiled; he was happy...he saw it in his green eyes that he was happy, and that was more than enough to let Kanda know that he was forgiving for the hell he put through to the poor man when they were together.

He then was motioned to continued walking and so he did but not before giving a squeeze to the redhead and gently let go of him. Soon Kanda reached the stairs but stayed on the bottom as he looked up at the figure in front of him. He couldn't believe it, it was him.

'Aren...'

Kanda slowly approached the figure and stood behind him, "Moyashi..."

And Allen just smiled at him, that always brilliant smile and he raised a finger to his lips, telling Kanda that he didn't need to speak. He knew. He just knew. He reached out with his left hand, taking Kanda's and tugging him gently closer. It didn't matter that everyone around them were staring.

Allen just smiled still. He leaned in and placed a loving kiss on Kanda's lips, long and slow. His arm went to Kanda's waist as his hand still held Kanda's. And he felt Kanda kiss him right back. Just as passionately.

And then there was applause, applause around them as they kissed, and there was a sense of completion then. Allen pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled Kanda's nose with his own.

"ALL RIGHT!" Allen and Kanda turned their heads down to Lavi. "Who's all ready to party!" Deak smacked his brother's head, but the two just hung off one another and Daisya was there, grinning like a fool.

Allen chuckled, that very same laugh when he and Kanda had met. He saw Kanda rolling his eyes at the twins, just slightly. "Why not? There's always eternity."

And there was. There truly was.


End file.
